


Lebe den Moment

by LockXOn



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockXOn/pseuds/LockXOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Verrat, und wenn man noch so überzeugt davon ist, dass es sich um ein Missverständnis handelt, ist schwer zu verkraften. Wie ergeht es Allens verunsicherten Freunden nach Centrals Verkündung, er habe sich dem Vierzehnten ergeben?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der kleine Schubs zur rechten Zeit

**Author's Note:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2544019/)

Linali schlich antriebslos durch die düsteren Gänge des Hauptquartiers. Wie oft war sie diesen Weg nun schon gegangen, seit Allen sie verlassen hatte? Zehnmal? Zwanzigmal? Oder gar noch mehr? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Unzählige Male war sie seitdem schlaflos durch das plötzlich so kalte Schloss geirrt mit dem Ziel, noch eine Handvoll Tabletten von der Oberschwester verschrieben zu bekommen, um endlich erholsam rasten zu können und ihn nicht mehr alle paar Stunden in einem ihrer verstörenden Träume wiedersehen zu müssen.

 

Waren sie nicht die Guten? Waren sie nicht vom Schicksal auserwählt, zu gewinnen? Und waren sie nicht um so vieles optimistischer geworden, seit Allen in ihren Reihen aufgenommen worden war? Warum lief dann in letzter Zeit alles so verdammt schief?!

 

Sie hatte niemanden mehr, dem sie ihre Ängste und Sorgen anvertrauen konnte. Fast alle ihre besten Freunde waren verschwunden. Allen war geflohen und galt nun als Staatsverräter, hatte sie dazu verurteilt, gegen ihn antreten zu müssen, falls sie sich jemals wiedersehen würden. Johnny war ihm ins Exil gefolgt, blind gegenüber all seinen anderen Kameraden, die seiner Hilfe bedurften. Yu war ebenfalls fort, gegangen, um Allen über Johnny beschützen zu können. Cross Marian war tot und Rabi und Bookman ... wurden vermisst.

 

Sie hatte niemanden mehr zum Lachen. Niemanden mehr zum Reden. Niemanden mehr zum Meditieren. Niemanden mehr, der sie aus ihren trüben Gedanken ziehen und ihr Selbstvertrauen zurückgeben konnte. Natürlich, alle anderen Exorzisten waren noch da, die Leute von der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung und natürlich ihr Bruder. Sie liebte ihre Familie und Freunde von Herzen, aber sie hatten alle ihre eigenen Aufgaben zu erledigen und außerdem waren Allen, Yu und Rabi ihre engsten Vertrauten gewesen. Und nun waren sie weg, hatten sie zurückgelassen.

 

Zum Henker, selbst Howards trockene Kommentare und rechthaberische Lektionen fehlten ihr!

 

... Nein, sie wollte, durfte nicht daran denken. Es konnte einfach nicht stimmen. Sie hatte Allen gesehen, bevor er verschwunden war. Er war völlig normal gewesen. Freundlich, chaotisch, albern. Vielleicht ein wenig melancholisch. Aber sicher nicht mordgierig. Er hatte dem jungen Inspektor die lästige Observation niemals persönlich nachgetragen. Sie war sich sicher, dass er ihn nach einiger Zeit rumpliger Eingewöhnung sogar als Freund angesehen hatte. Es konnte sich um gar nichts anderes als ein bedauernswertes Missverständnis handeln, welches ihn nun als Howard Links Mörder dastehen ließ. Er hatte ihn nicht getötet. Auf keinen Fall.

 

Es schmerzte sie, von allen Seiten Verdächtigungen gegenüber Allen hören zu müssen. Noah dies, Noah das ... Dutzende Leute hatten auf einen Schlag das Vertrauen in ihren zuverlässigsten Kämpfer verloren, nur weil Krähe haltlose Gerüchte in Umlauf gebracht hatte. Und die Oberinspektor Luberie, als eines der ranghöchsten Ordensmitglieder, nicht dementieren zu wollen schien.

 

Ein Gutes hatte die Sache. Sie hatte ihn gefürchtet, so sehr, dass ihr jedes Mal die Luft weggeblieben war und ihre Knie zu zittern begonnen hatten, hatte sie ihn nur in der Ferne ihren Weg kreuzen sehen. Jetzt empfand sie nur noch eins in seiner Gegenwart: Blinde Wut. Sie hasste den Mann, der einen ihrer besten Freunde wissentlich denunzierte, so sehr, dass Angst keinen Platz mehr in ihrem geplagten Bewusstsein fand.

 

Sie wusste, dass sie Komui damit doppelte Sorgen bereitete, doch sie konnte sich in der Gegenwart von Malcolm C. Luberie nicht einmal mehr zu dem grundlegendsten Maß an Höflichkeit durchringen. Sie konnte nur schweigen, um nicht etwas herauszuschreien, was sie und ihren Bruder in große Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte. Sie fragte sich beschämt, wie oft er, Noise, Miranda, Aleister und all die anderen noch für sie in die Bresche würden springen müssen, bis sie sich endlich wieder genügend zusammengerissen hatte, um ihren Job richtig zu machen. Wie oft sie noch dieses scheinheilig mitleidige Lächeln bei dem Oberinspektor auslösen würde, das ihr zu Verstehen gab, dass sie nie mehr als ein verwöhntes Kind für ihn sein würde, das seinen Platz im Leben einfach nicht begreifen wollte.

 

Doch im Moment fühlte sie diesen erbauenden Zorn nicht. Im Moment war sie tief betrübt, gefangen in einem Teufelskreis der Hoffnungslosigkeit. Und niemand da, dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte.

 

Gedankenverloren umrundete sie eine Ecke und stieß dahinter mit einer steinharten Wand zusammen. Warum stand hinter einer Wand eine weitere? Irritiert sah sie auf und formte mit ihren Lippen ein verlegenes „Oh“. Es handelte sich bei dem Hindernis nicht um eine Wand.

 

Besorgt murmelte sie leise: „Tut mir leid, Marschall Sokaro. Ich habe Sie nicht kommen hören. Haben Sie sich wehgetan?“ Das Monster von einem Mann sah sie nur ausdruckslos an und auch ihr kam die Frage im nächsten Augenblick reichlich dumm vor. Als ob ein Fliegengewicht wie sie einen Berg verletzen konnte. Stattdessen beobachtete er sie wie ein Habicht, als sie erleichtert nickte und blass wie ein Geist an ihm vorbeiwankte.

 

Sie war bereits einige Meter entfernt, als er ihr hinterherrief: „Was ist los mit dir, Kleine? Biste immer noch deprimiert wegen deinem Kumpel?“ Sie zuckte anhand seiner durchdringenden Lautstärke zusammen und sah sich verstohlen um in Sorge, dass er möglicherweise die ganze Abteilung aufgeweckt hatte. Er verfiel sofort in ein überhebliches Grinsen, war ihr Gedankengang doch nicht schwer nachzuvollziehen: „Hey, keine Angst. Wir stören schon niemanden. Die Jungs hier sind alles Finder, die schlafen wie Steine nach ihrem täglichen Training. Und außerdem kommt sich sowieso nie jemand beschweren, wenn er meine Stimme hört. Frag mich, wieso ...?“

 

Der Ausdruck sadistischer Freude in seinem Gesicht verriet ihr, dass es ihn kein bisschen wunderte.

 

Ein verurteilter Mörder war der Letzte, mit dem sie sich in diesem Augenblick unterhalten wollte, und so seufzte sie nur und wandte sich ab, um ihn stehenzulassen: „Ich bin in Ordnung, Marschall. Nur etwas müde. Aber danke der Nachfrage.“

 

Wieder kam sie ein paar Schritte weit, ehe er sie erneut zum Stehen brachte: „Hab dich nicht gefragt, ob du in Ordnung bist, oder?“ Sie fuhr entrüstet herum. Er stand lässig an der Wand angelehnt und selbst im Halbdunkel erkannte sie noch sein dreistes Feixen: „Geisterst du Nacht für Nacht durch die Gegend wegen dem Clown? Ja oder Ja?“ Sie runzelte verärgert die Stirn und blickte störrisch zur Seite: „... Es geht Sie eigentlich nichts an, aber ja, ich mache mir Sorgen um Allen – und nicht nur um ihn. Muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass es noch andere gibt, deren Schicksal uns zur Zeit unbekannt ist? Niemand weiß, wie es ihnen gerade ergeht! Ist Ihnen das egal?“ Sie zitterte leicht, als sie sich bemühte, ihren Zorn im Zaum zu halten und ihn nicht an der falschen Stelle auszulassen.

 

Sokaro sah sie eine Weile stumm und nachdenklich an, ehe er arrogant lächelte und mit einer Handbewegung sein Innocence beschwor. Provokant fuhr er eine der Klingen mit einem Finger entlang und grinste: „Muss wohl auch Schicksal sein, dass wir uns getroffen haben. Wie wärʼs? Beehrt mich unsere Prinzessin mit ʼner Trainingsrunde?“ Ihre erste Reaktion war sofortige gedankliche Ablehnung. Es ärgerte sie, dass er sich über ihre Worte lustig machte. Außerdem hatte ihr Bruder ihr jede Konfrontation mit Sokaro Winters strengstens verboten. Der Mann war ein Tier in jedem Aspekt!

 

Sie wusste selbst, dass sie keinem der Marschälle gewachsen war. Und schon gar nicht einem brutalen Wolf im Schafspelz. Doch Insomnie, Sorge und Wut hatten ein Loch in ihre Vernunft gerissen, so groß und tief, dass sie weder ein noch aus wusste, weder Lösung noch bloßen Lösungsansatz und der Stress forderte seinen Tribut. Sie drehte sich wieder ganz zu dem Marschall um und sah ihm fest in die herausfordernd blitzenden Augen.

 

„... Nach Ihnen.“

 

Zum ersten Mal seit langem nagten keine Zweifel an ihr, als sie ihm zu den Übungsräumlichkeiten folgte, zum ersten Mal keine Unsicherheit, ob sie das Richtige tat, ob sie nicht diese Dinge ignorieren oder auf jene Dinge Taten folgen lassen sollte. All ihre Probleme gerieten in den Hintergrund, als sie sich in einer der großen Hallen gegenüberstellten und sie ihr Innocence beschwor, aus dem einzigen Grund, mächtig auszuteilen.

 

Und als erneut ein wohlwissendes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbrach, während er mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zustürmte, war in ihrem Kopf kein Platz mehr für belangloses Gewäsch. So wichtig dieses Gewäsch auch immer für sie sein mochte.

 

Sie behielt recht. Sokaro war beileibe kein einfacher Gegner. Und wie erwartet war er kein Gegner, der sich im Angesicht eines Kontrahenten eine Blöße gab. Er war eine undurchdringliche Mauer, nein, eher ein Burgwall, der ihr nicht den kleinsten unbedachten Angriff gestattete. Er kannte auch keine Gnade gegenüber Frauen und Kindern. Das merkte sie jedes Mal, wenn seine Faust mit ihrem Gesicht kollidierte oder sich sein Knie erbarmungslos in ihre Magengegend grub.

 

Wie also kam es, dass sie sich so zufrieden in die Situation fügte?

 

Sie wusste die Antwort auf diese Frage, als ihre Absätze zum ersten Mal den Weg durch seine Verteidigung fanden. Sein schmerzerfülltes Grunzen, als sich die spitzen Folterwerkzeuge in seine Seite bohrten, erfüllte sie mit Euphorie und sie sprang ab, um das Gefühl noch einmal genießen zu können. Sie spürte es wieder und wieder, wenn ihre Knöchel, ihre Stiefelspitzen, ihre Ellenbogen, ihre Knie oder auch ab und zu ihre Stirn ihr Ziel nicht verfehlten und deutliche Zeichen des Triumphes auf seiner sowieso schon vernarbten Haut hinterließen.

 

Nachdem sie ihn schließlich mit einem wohlgezielten Tritt von den Beinen geholt und sich ungeachtet ihrer Sicherheit auf ihn gestürzt hatte, um ihn am Boden zu halten, schien sich ein Teil ihres Gehirns einfach auszuschalten.

 

Das nächste, was sie wahrnahm, war ein lautes Knacken und das Gefühl einer warmen, zähfließenden Flüssigkeit auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie blinzelte und starrte verwirrt auf ihre Hände. Mit steigendem Entsetzen erkannte sie, dass sie blutverschmiert waren. Voller Grauen fragte sie sich, wie wohl ihre Wangen aussahen.

 

Ihr Atem setzte kurz aus, als Sokaros dunkle Stimme in ihre Ohren drang.

 

„Na, Kleine? Gehtʼs dir jetzt besser?“

 

Sie sah nach unten und schrie. Zwischen ihren Schenkeln grinste der Marschall völlig unberührt zu ihr hinauf, obwohl sich ein nicht abreißen wollender Strahl frischen Blutes aus seiner auf einmal verdächtig krumm stehenden Nase sowie aus diversen Schrammen und beiden Mundwinkeln ergoss.

 

Zutiefst erschrocken warf sie sich von seiner Brust und krabbelte rückwärts von ihm weg. „Es tut mir leid es tut mir leid es tut mir-“, stammelte sie dabei immer und immer wieder, ohne den geringsten Zweifel zu hegen, dass sie es gewesen war, die ihm die Verletzungen zugefügt hatte, so surreal ihr das auch vorkommen mochte.

 

Sokaro richtete sich mit legeren Schwung auf und spuckte mitleidlos blutigen Speichel zur Seite: „Hab ich um ʼne Entschuldigung gebeten?“ Sie verstummte und schloss angewidert von ihrer eigenen Unbeherrschtheit die Augen. Dies gab ihr die Möglichkeit, in sich hineinzuhorchen. Und sie erkannte überrascht, dass sich ihre Anspannung in Luft aufgelöst hatte.

 

„... Nun?“

 

Sie sah gehetzt auf und auf den Hünen, der sich kichernd mit beiden Händen den Nasenknochen richtete. Das Knirschen ließ sie zusammenzucken und ein Übelkeitsgefühl in ihr aufsteigen, das sich aber sofort legte, als durchdringendes Gelächter erschallte.

 

Sokaro hatte seine Waffe geschultert und die freie Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt, während er sich königlich über etwas zu amüsieren schien. Auf ihren perplexen Blick hin donnerte er: „Geht doch nichts über ʼne gepflegte Prügelei, wenn einem ʼn Kloß im Halse steckt, was?! Das hat echt Laune gemacht! Klärt den Blick auf das Wesentliche, findest du nicht?“ „Aber ... aber ich ...“, stotterte sie entgeistert und mit hörbarer Scham, „... ich habe Ihnen die Nase gebrochen!“

 

„Bild dir nichts drauf ein. Bist nicht die Erste.“

 

„Aber ich ... ich ... ich habe ... Sie ... Sie bluten, Sir!“

 

„... Und du willst worauf hinaus?“

 

„Ich habe einen Vorgesetzten verletzt! Und noch dazu ohne ersichtlichen Grund!“

 

Er schnaubte abfällig und winkte ab: „Oh bitte. Schon vergessen? Ich hab dich zu ʼnem Match herausgefordert! Oder willst du behaupten, ich sei zu schwächlich für dich, Prinzessin?!“ „Was?! Nein“, versicherte sie sofort entsetzt, „das wäre doch Wahnsinn! Sie sind mir um ein Vielfaches überlegen, Marschall!“ „Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben“, nickte er zufrieden und wirbelte sein Innocence einige Male um die eigene Achse, ehe es sich in Luft auflöste. Er musterte sie noch einmal eingehend, bevor er sich dem Ausgang zuwandte: „Du solltest in der Krankenabteilung vorbeischauen, bevor du dich schlafen legst. Nicht, dass der Abteilungsleiter morgen früh ʼnen Herzinfarkt kriegt, wenn er dein neues Makeup sieht. Und wenn du dich nochmal richtig abregen willst ... Du weißt, wo du mich findest.“

 

Sein Gelächter klang den ganzen Weg nach draußen lang nicht ab und selbst dort hörte sie ihn noch eine ganze Weile, ehe das nicht unerwünschte Geräusch in der Ferne verklungen war.

 

Sie hob eine Hand ans Gesicht und spürte, wie sich die Haut um ihr linkes Auge herum langsam schmerzhaft spannte. Nicht nur dort bemerkte sie nun unangenehmes Prickeln und Stechen. An ihrem ganzen Körper meldeten sich Sokaros zahlreiche Treffer. Sie hatte zuerst angenommen, dass das Blut an ihren Händen von ihm stammte, doch jetzt erkannte sie, dass gut die Hälfte davon ihr eigenes war. Nein. Wohl mehr als die Hälfte. Sie schluckte trocken. Denn ihr wurde mit einem Schlag bewusst, dass er sich zurückgehalten hatte.

 

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sich ihr Mund erst zu einem Schmunzeln, dann einem Lächeln und schließlich zu einem voll entwickelten Grinsen verzog und sie begann, unter Schluchzen und Schniefen lauthals zu lachen. Es war nicht nur das, was sie ausgeteilt hatte, was sie so zufriedengestellt hatte. Selbst das, was sie hatte einstecken müssen, half ihr nun zu einem Gefühl der Leichtigkeit, als wären all ihre Probleme auf einmal nicht mehr so schwerwiegend.

 

Sie konnte kämpfen! Wie hatte sie es vergessen können, dass sie dem Schicksal nicht wehrlos ausgeliefert war?

 

Sie stand ein wenig unsicher auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Krankenabteilung. Nicht nur Komui würde ausrasten. Auch die Oberschwester würde eins und eins zusammenzählen und Sokaro einen kurzen Abschnitt seines Lebens zur Hölle machen. Doch sie begriff, dass es ihn kaltlassen würde. Nach diesem Kampf, den er ihr gewährt hatte, konnte sie seine Denkweise ein winzig bisschen nachvollziehen.

 

Sie hatten die Macht, die Menschheit zu beschützen.

 

Sie hatte die Macht, ihre Freunde zu beschützen.

 

Wie sie das tat, war ihr überlassen. Und wenn der Orden mit ihren Methoden nicht einverstanden war ... Was konnte er schon dagegen ausrichten?


	2. Eine helfende Hand

Aleister Crowley III. seufzte deprimiert, als ein lautes Grollen auf den Zustand seines Magens hindeutete. Er hatte seit Wochen keinen Akuma mehr aussaugen können und die erzwungene Diät artete sich langsam auch auf sein Seelenleben aus.

 

An diesem Tag hatte sich das eigentlich ändern sollen. Die Mission hatte vielversprechend geklungen und er hatte tatsächlich eine Gelegenheit bekommen, seinen Hunger an dem Amok laufenden Monster zu stillen. Doch als er schon den lieblichen Duft des Akumagiftes durch seine bebenden Nasenflügel eingesaugt hatte, hatte ein flirrendes Zischen die Luft durchschnitten und die scharfen Fäden von Noel Organon hatten den Gegner im nächsten Augenblick in unverdauliche Kleinteile zerstückelt.

 

Armer Noise. Der Missgriff hatte ihn sichtlich getroffen. Aber Aleister konnte seinem Kollegen keinen Vorwurf machen, durch die Blindheit hatte er womöglich die Situation falsch eingeschätzt und ihm lediglich helfen wollen. Was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt, den frühzeitigen Tod des schmackhaften Feindes heftig zu bedauern.

 

Aleister seufzte erneut. Hätte er einen Schluck Blut für sich abzweigen können, wären auch die Verletzungen geheilt, die er sich durch eigenes Ungeschick eingehandelt hatte, doch so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die Hilfe der Krankenstation in Anspruch zu nehmen. Einige der Schnitte waren tief und nässten erheblich und besonders der stetige Blutfluss an seiner Stirn und der pulsierende Kiefer machten ihm zu schaffen. Bekam sein lädierter Körper bei der Wundheilung keine Unterstützung, würde sich das nur noch zusätzlich auf das quälende Loch in seinem Bauch auswirken.

 

Er stieß die Tür zum Untersuchungszimmer auf und sah sich suchend um: „Ist jemand hier? Ich bräuchte ein bisschen medizinische Versorgung ... Schwester Oberin? Sind Sie da?“

 

Er hörte eine Tür klappern und drehte sich rechtzeitig um, um die resolute Pflegerin von der Seite eintreten zu sehen. Sie schnaufte angestrengt und wischte sich die Hände an einem weißen Handtuch ab, ohne ihn anzusehen: „Ich bin schon da! Meine Güte, erst hackt sich Jerry beim Gemüseschneiden beinahe den Finger ab, dann rennt Miss Lotto – wie immer mit dem Kopf in den Wolken – vor eine massive Säule, Timothy bricht sich beinahe die Haxen mit diesen vermaledeiten Rollschuhen und dann taucht auch noch Mr. Marie mit einer handfesten Rippenprellung auf! Ich schwöre, diese Dummköpfe verschwenden nicht eine Unze Gedanken an ihre Gesundheit!“

 

Sie sah auf und starrte Aleister an, der während ihres Vortrages in Verlegenheitsschweiß ausgebrochen war.

 

Im nächsten Moment beugte sich ihr rauchender Schatten über ihn und blitzte ihn mit rotglühenden, stecknadelgroßen Augen an: „Macht ihr Jungspunde euch etwa lustig über mich?!“ „Vergebung“, stieß er schrill hervor und kauerte sich zu einem bemitleidenswerten Bündel zusammen.

 

Ein schweres Stöhnen verriet ihm, dass sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. Sie wies ihn an, ihr zu einem der Betten zu folgen und brummte verärgert: „Jeder Tag hier ist ein neuer Spießrutenlauf! Bei allem, was mir heilig ist, irgendwann werde ich es persönlich auf mich nehmen, euch alle von euren Leiden zu erlösen! Leute, denen der eigene Körper so gleichgültig ist, verdienen es nicht zu leben!“ Er kicherte peinlich berührt und hinkte ihr hinterher, um sich auf das Laken gleiten zu lassen: „So ... so ist es nicht, Maʼam! Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir uns freiwillig verletzen lassen ...“ Sie breitete eine erlesene Auswahl verschiedener Behandlungswerkzeuge neben ihm aus und griff nach einer Zange und einem Tupfer, um anschließend sein Kinn zu packen und es etwas fester als nötig zu halten, während sie sich konzentriert seiner Stirnwunde zuwandte. „Das weiß ich doch“, brummte sie, „nur muss ich mich manchmal daran erinnern.“

 

Eine Weile arbeitete sie still und er wagte es nicht, sie mit unbedachten Äußerungen aufzuregen.

 

Plötzlich, gerade, als sie nach einer Binde Mull griff und ein Stück davon abrollte, fragte sie wie nebenbei: „Wie kommen Sie mit unserer derzeitigen Situation zurecht, Mr. Crowley?“ Er stutzte irritiert: „Unsere ... derzeitige Situation? Was meinen Sie?“ „Der Vorfall in Nordamerika“, begann sie aufzuzählen, als hätte sie mit seiner Begriffsstutzigkeit gerechnet, „das Verschwinden so vieler Exorzisten. Rabi, Kanda, die Dritten ... Allen Walkers Verschwinden ... Sie waren gute Freunde, habe ich recht?“

 

Er senkte den Kopf und überlegte, wie er ihr darauf antworten sollte, seufzte schließlich und lächelte sie an: „Nah. Sie sind meine besten! Rabi und Kanda leben, darauf verwette ich meine Eckzähne. Die beiden sind viel zu stur, um sich von den Noahs oder irgendwelchen Akumas den Garaus machen zu lassen! Und Allen hatte mit Sicherheit einen sehr guten Grund, uns zu verlassen, aber ich weiß, dass er wiederkommen wird. Bis dahin müssen wir uns auf eigene Faust durchschlagen!“

 

„... Was ist mit dem Jungen von der Zentralverwaltung? Glauben Sie, Allen hatte etwas damit zu tun?“

 

„Natürlich nicht! Krähe will uns nur gegen ihn aufhetzen, damit wir ihnen helfen, ihn einzufangen! Aber keiner von uns Exorzisten glaubt, dass Allen ihn umgebracht ha...“

 

Sie lauschte regungslos seiner hitzigen Verteidigungsrede, spitzte jedoch die Ohren, als er abrupt abbrach und ihrem Blick niedergeschlagen auswich: „... Mr. Crowley?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, schon gut. Keiner von uns glaubt es.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn und setzte den Verband an, um ihn ihm um den Kopf zu wickeln, missbilligend brummend, wann immer er ihrer Meinung nach zu sehr zappelte.

 

Nachdem sie sich um die dringendste Sofortmaßnahme gekümmert hatte, marschierte sie für eine Weile aus dem Zimmer und kam dann mit einem Eisbeutel zurück, den sie ihm in die Hand drückte. „Für den Kiefer“, sagte sie nur und er presste die Kompresse aufatmend an den pochenden Knochen.

 

Sie half ihm aus dem Oberteil seiner Uniform und schnaubte verärgert, als sie die vielen Schrammen und blauen Flecken untersuchte, die zum Vorschein kamen: „Was haben Sie angestellt? Mit diesem Monster gecatcht?!“ Er kicherte erneut verlegen und kratzte sich an seiner gesunden Wange: „Ähm ... tut mir leid?“ „Wie auch immer“, ein angespanntes Grollen entfuhr ihrer Kehle, doch sie schluckte ihre Standpauke herunter.

 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis all seine Wunden versorgt waren und als sie endlich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis war, stand er stöhnend auf und streckte sich ausgiebig, ehe er sich wieder anzog: „Danke, Schwester Oberin. Mir gehtʼs schon viel besser!“ „Dafür bin ich da“, winkte sie lässig ab, „und es heißt ‚Oberschwester‘. Das ist etwas anderes.“ Er strahlte sie fröhlich an und glitt dezent zur Tür: „Okay, verstanden! Also, ich gehe dann mal wieder. Bis zum nächsten MaHAAAAAA IIIIIIICH MEINE ES WIRD NICHT WIEDER VORKOMMEN MAʼAM ICH SCHWÖRE ES ICH WERDE AB JETZT DOPPELT VORSICHTIG SEIN MAʼAM ICH WERDE MICH NICHT NOCH EINMAL VERLETZEN OH GOTT VERZEIHUNG VERZEIHUNG VERZEIHUNG VERZEI-“

 

Ihr abgrundtief schwarzer Schatten zog sich von ihm zurück, nachdem sie ihn genug hatte beteuern lassen, dass er zukünftig besser auf seinen Körper achtgeben würde, und sie wischte sich zufrieden die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab: „Sehr gut. Sie sind entlassen. Passen Sie auf sich auf, Mr. Crowley.“

 

Ihre Augen verengten sich für einen Bruchteil von Sekunden zu Schlitzen: „Passen Sie gut auf sich auf ...“

 

Sein sowieso schon schneeweißer Teint verblasste noch mehr und er wich eingeschüchtert zurück zur Tür: „Selbstredend, Maʼam! Sie werden mich sobald nicht wiedersehen, ich verspreche es!“ „Nun, dann gibt es wohl nichts weiter zu bereden“, nickte sie zustimmend und wandte sich ihrem Schreibtisch zu, um in dieser Stunde der Ruhe einigen Papierkram zu erledigen. Er verbeugte sich leicht und trat hinaus.

 

Als er die Tür schon beinahe zugezogen hatte, hörte er sie jedoch noch leise hinter ihm herrufen: „Gibt es nichts weiter zu bereden, Mr. Crowley? Geht es Ihnen auch wirklich gut?“

 

Er hielt inne und steckte den Kopf noch einmal ins Zimmer: „Hm? Natürlich, Maʼam! Alles in Ordnung!“ Sie drehte sich seufzend zu ihm um und legte ihre Hände ruhig in den Schoß, während sie ihn prüfend betrachtete. „Meine Arbeit ist es, Körper und Geist der Ordensmitglieder zusammenzuhalten. Körper und Geist“, betonte sie, „Und deswegen sollen Sie wissen, dass Sie jederzeit mit mir reden können, wenn Sie jemanden zum Zuhören brauchen. Und im Gegensatz zu vielen der Priester, die hier herumlaufen, kann ich auch schweigen. Wenn ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen kann, sagen Sie es nur.“ Sie war sich sicher, dass er ihr Angebot mit einer halbherzig daher gewitzelten Phrase ablehnen würde.

 

Doch Aleister schloss den für eine höfliche Absage bereits geöffneten Mund, versuchte es erneut, hielt inne und schloss ihn wieder, um sie lange ausdruckslos anzusehen.

 

Und dann schrumpfte er in sich zusammen, trat zurück ins Zimmer und zog völlig elegisch die Tür hinter sich zu. Unschlüssig stand er da und wrang die Hände auf der Suche nach den rechten Worten. Sie saß still da und wartete geduldig darauf, dass er seine Gedanken geordnet hatte. Was er dann hervorstieß, hatte sie nicht erwartet.

 

„Maʼam ... Ich möchte jemanden umbringen.“

 

Sie hob in ihrer Überraschung beide Augenbrauen und erwiderte ruhig: „Abgesehen davon, dass es gegen das fünfte Gebot, geltendes Gesetz und jede moralische Überzeugung verstößt: Wie kommen Sie zu diesem Bedürfnis?“ Er begann damit, aufgeregt hin und her zu trotten, kaute an einem Fingernagel und murmelte schließlich: „Ich sagte, dass alle Exorzisten an Allens Unschuld glauben, aber das stimmt nicht. Es ist ... ich glaube ... Chaoji ist der Meinung, dass er es getan haben könnte ... Nein ... Er ist sich sicher, dass er es getan hat.“

 

Sie schwieg, doch er hatte wohl zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet, denn er lief sich in Rage redend weiterhin auf und ab: „Ich weiß, er ist mein Kollege, ein jüngerer noch dazu und ich sollte ihm zeigen, woʼs langgeht und ihm helfen, sich einzugewöhnen und so ... Aber ich kann nicht darüber hinwegsehen, wie feindselig er gegen Allen vorgeht, wann immer die Rede von ihm ist. Er ... er ist so unsensibel und grobschlächtig! Gerade, wenn Linali dabei ist, würde ich ihm am liebsten sein großes Maul stopfen! ‚Wir sind durch mit Walker‘? ‚Geflohen mit den Noahs‘?! Ich halte kein einziges seiner idiotischen Kommentare mehr aus! Allen hat ihm das Leben gerettet, ihm und seinen Freunden! Mehrmals! Ich dachte, er würde ihn ebenfalls als Freund ansehen, aber jetzt sehe ich, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Dass es ihm so leicht fällt, sich gegen ihn zu stellen, hätte ich mir nicht träumen lassen!“

 

Er blieb stehen und rieb sich verzweifelt die Stirn: „Ich kann nicht mehr mit ihm zusammenarbeiten. Jemand, der einen Freund ... einen Freund, dem er so viel schuldet ... so dermaßen denunziert ... Ich wünschte, er würde einfach verschwinden.“ Er verstummte und sie sah, dass seine Hände zitterten. Es musste ihn wirklich beschäftigen, nein, sogar tief verletzen, dass Chaoji sich dem Zusammenhalt der Gruppe eigenständig verweigerte.

 

Sie seufzte. Sie hatte ja gleich gewusst, dass ein gewaltiges Gewicht auf seinen Schultern lastete. Aber dass es so schlimm war ... Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen: „Ich kann Sie verstehen.“ Völlig verblüfft sackte seine Kinnlade ab: „Häh?!“ Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht mit Anteilnahme gerechnet hatte und sie schmunzelte leicht, ehe sie ernst fortfuhr: „Ich bin weder blind noch taub. Ich habe durchaus einige der Äußerungen mitbekommen. Und sie waren nicht schön, da muss ich Ihnen zustimmen.“ „Äh, wissen Sie, so sollte es eigentlich nicht laufen“, meinte er unsicher, „Wäre es nicht Ihre Aufgabe, mich von unüberlegten Taten abzuhalten ...?“

 

„Dazu komme ich jetzt.“

 

„... Oh.“

 

Sie rieb sich verdrossen den Nasenrücken: „Mr. Crowley, hören Sie. Gelinde ausgedrückt bin ich ebenso empört wie Sie über die Aggressivität, die Mr. Han gegenüber Allen an den Tag legt. Doch ich befürchte, Sie tun ihm unrecht, wenn Sie behaupten, dass ihm das leicht fiele.“ Er blickte auf und sie erkannte einen Schimmer Hoffnung in seinen Augen aufflackern: „Meinen Sie?! Ich ... ich meine ... Wie meinen Sie das?“

 

Natürlich. Er wollte überzeugt werden. Wem gefiel es schon, Mordgelüste gegenüber eines engen Freundes zu hegen?

 

„Mr. Han ist ein sehr offenherziger, direkter junger Mann“, antwortete sie fest, „Er würde ersticken, würde er seine Probleme in sich hineinfressen. Also lässt er sie heraus, ungeachtet dessen, was er damit anrichtet. Aber ich glaube, dass es nicht ganz das ist, was er wirklich sagen will. Manchmal reagiert der Mensch auf ein trauriges Erlebnis mit einem hohen Maß an Zorn. Vor allem ein Mensch wie er, dem Freundschaft viel bedeutet, ist anfällig für eine solche Art der Konfliktbewältigung. Und gerade Ihnen müsste ja bekannt sein, wie brachial seine Methoden manchmal sind. Innocence korrespondiert immer mit einem kompatiblen Träger und es wird schon einen Grund haben, dass ihn ausgerechnet ‚Waffe der Taufe‘, ein Innocence, das sich hauptsächlich auf die Körperkraft auswirkt, erwählt hat. Er ist ein Mann der Tat, Mr Crowley, und ich befürchte, dass ihn das während wir hier sprechen auf den falschen Weg führt.“

 

„Hm?“

 

„Ihn treibt ein außergewöhnlicher Hass auf Akumas und Noahs. Ich schätze, Leute wie er sind prädestiniert für die Arbeit im Schwarzen Orden. Sie benötigen keinen anderen Ansporn, um jeden Gegner auszulöschen. Die Spitze liebt solche Mitarbeiter und es steht mir nicht zu, ihre Ethik in Frage zu stellen, aber ich erkenne eine gewisse Gefahr darin, Abstammung als Grenze zwischen Gut und Böse zu verwenden.“

 

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass er als eine Art Selbstschutz ...“

 

„Ganz recht. Er versucht, sich auf Allens dunkle Seite – den Noah – zu konzentrieren und vernachlässigt alles Gute, um zu vergessen, dass er einen Freund bekämpft. Wenn er Allen als Noah ansieht, fällt es ihm leichter, den Schmerz in seinem Herzen zu ignorieren.“

 

„... Welche Beweise haben sie für diesen Verdacht?“

 

„Keine. Aber haben Sie es nicht selbst gesagt? Sie konnten sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich gegen einen Freund stellen könnte.“

 

„...“

 

„Ich fürchte, der arme Junge wird an seinem eigenen Hass zerbrechen ... Ich habe deshalb eine Bitte an Sie, Mr. Crowley, als sein erfahrenerer Kollege. Auch wenn es Ihnen schwerfällt, überhören Sie seine Worte und lesen Sie zwischen den Zeilen. Nehmen Sie ihn bei der Hand und halten Sie ihn auf dem rechten Pfad, bevor er etwas anstellt, was er sich selbst niemals verzeihen wird.“

 

„Wa..?! Warum ich?! Ich habe Ihnen doch gerade gestanden, dass ich ihm am liebsten den Hals umdrehen würde!“

 

„Gerade deswegen möchte ich, dass Sie es tun. Hören Sie ihn mit meinen Ohren, überdenken Sie Ihre Schlussfolgerungen ... und halten Sie ihn aus Ärger heraus. Jeder Mensch geht mit psychischer Belastung anders um und auch wenn Mr. Hans Methode aus unserer Sicht fragwürdig erscheint, haben wir nicht das Recht, sie zu verurteilen. Aber wenn sich niemand um ihn kümmert, wird er fallen.“

 

„... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm noch vertrauen kann.“

 

„Ein Grund mehr, ihn im Auge zu behalten, finden Sie nicht?“

 

Aleister stand lange unschlüssig in der Mitte des Zimmers. Er musste zugeben, dass ihn die Vorstellung, mehr als nötig an Chaojis Seite zu kämpfen, nicht unbedingt mit Euphorie erfüllte. Die Beschuldigungen bereiteten ihm beinahe physische Schmerzen und sie noch lange stumm zu ertragen traute er sich nicht mehr lange zu.

 

Doch was, wenn die Vermutungen der Schwester zutrafen? Was, wenn Chaoji wirklich vom Bösen zerfressen wurde und er sich in der Dunkelheit verlor? Hätte er, Aleister Crowley III., dann nicht auch einen Freund im Stich gelassen? Würde er einen solchen Missgriff mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren können?

 

... Nein.

 

Er entschied sich, ihrem Verdacht fürs Erste Glauben zu schenken, richtete sich selbstbewusst zu seiner vollen Größe auf und salutierte zackig: „Schwester Oberin, ich bin Ihr Mann! Überlassen Sie die Sache getrost mir, ich werde auf Herz und Nieren überprüfen, ob Ihre Theorie zutrifft und Chaoji nach besten Kräften beschützen!“ Sie legte interessiert den Kopf schief: „Und wenn meine Theorie nicht zutrifft?“ Unsicherheit huschte ihm übers Gesicht, doch dann überlegte er kurz und intensiv, ehe er sich betreten am Hinterkopf kratzte und murmelte: „Nun, in dem Fall ... muss ich es trotzdem versuchen, nicht wahr? Chaoji ist mein Freund. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen, wenn er Hilfe braucht ... Auch, wenn er selbst noch nicht weiß, dass er Hilfe braucht.“

 

Die Oberschwester lachte laut und bedachte ihn mit einem anerkennenden Blick: „Das klingt schon mehr nach Ihnen! In letzter Zeit schleichen hier so viele deprimierte Leute durch die Gänge, dass ich gar nicht mehr weiß, wo ich mit der Arbeit anfangen soll! Ich bin froh, dass Sie nun keiner mehr davon sind.“ Dann seufzte sie verlegen: „Oh, aber sehen Sie sich die Bescherung an. Da habe ich versprochen, Ihnen zuzuhören und dann habe ich geredet und geredet und noch mehr Verantwortung auf Ihre Schultern geladen!“ Er lachte: „Ganz und gar nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, fühle ich mich um ein Vielfaches leichter! Vielen Dank, Maʼam!“

 

Damit lief er mit einem leichten Schwung in der Hüfte zur Tür, verbeugte sich höflich zum Abschied und trat hinaus. Bevor das Schloss einrastete, grinste er sie noch kurz an: „Jetzt ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, Schwester Oberin.“

 

„Oberschwes... Ach, was sollʼs.“


	3. Ein Löffelchen für ...

„PUHAAAA! Ich bin so müde, selbst meine Zehennägel sind eingeschlafen!“

 

Timothy Hearst rollte gramgebeugt durch das Tor des Hauptquartiers. Mehrere seinen Weg kreuzende Mitarbeiter mussten hastig zur Seite springen, um nicht von dem bereits halb eingeschlafenen Jungen über den Haufen gefahren zu werden.

 

Miranda Lotto trabte ebenso erschöpft, jedoch mit mehr Selbstbeherrschung, hinter ihm her und lenkte ihn ab und zu in weniger genutzte Richtungen. „Ich verstehe dich ja, aber bitte achte ein wenig auf deine Umwelt, Timothy“, rief sie mahnend, als ihn die Aussicht auf ein weiches Federbett zu schnell für ihre ermatteten Füße werden ließ. Eine Hand legte sich von hinten auf ihre Schulter und sie drehte sich erstaunt um. „Lass ihn“, kicherte Claude, „manche von diesen lahmen Säcken können ein bisschen Zunder unterm Hintern vertragen.“ Dem Marschall konnte man absolut keine Ermüdungserscheinungen ansehen, obwohl sie denselben Kampf hinter sich hatte wie ihre beiden Untergebenen. „Emilia wird sich unzweifelhaft um ihn kümmern“, fügte sie hinzu, „du solltest dich besser um dich selbst sorgen. Ruh dich aus, wir werden morgen wieder viel zu tun haben.“ Miranda nickte und sie trennten sich schweigend.

 

Doch Claude sah noch einmal über ihre Schulter zurück: „Und vergiss nicht wieder zu essen! Wie du bist, bist du schlaksig genug! Ich habe keine Lust, für dich einspringen zu müssen, solltest du auf einmal wegen Mangelernährung zusammenbrechen!“

 

Miranda blickte ihr verlegen lächelnd nach. War es schon so offensichtlich, dass sie in letzter Zeit keinen sonderlich regen Appetit mehr hatte? Sie streckte die Hände aus und sah prüfend auf sie hinab. Ein wenig knochig waren sie schon und die Haut war dünn und blass. „Marschall Claude hat recht. Ich muss dringend ein paar Nährstoffe zu mir nehmen“, dachte sie und ballte ihre Fäuste. Sie drehte sich um und lief langsam Richtung Kantine. Es war schon spät, doch Jerry würde mit Sicherheit noch in der Küche anzutreffen sein und sich dazu überreden lassen, ihr eine Kleinigkeit zuzubereiten.

 

Wie erwartet war der Koch überenthusiastisch, sie zu sehen. „Miss Lotto, Sie sehen grauenvoll aus“, tadelte er sie und sie schwitzte verlegen, „Ihre letzte Mahlzeit haben Sie gestern Morgen zu sich genommen, stimmtʼs?! Das kann ich nicht gutheißen! Ein aktiver Mensch wie Sie braucht seine tägliche Ration Vitamine, sonst kann er nicht richtig funktionieren!“ Er verschwand hinter der Theke und erschien Sekundenbruchteile später, bevor sie sich hätte davonstehlen können, mit einer Schale frischen Weintrauben wieder: „Hier! Essen Sie die, während ich Ihnen etwas Ausgewogenes koche! Und keine Widerrede! Ich werde nachzählen!“ Er schmollte sie drohend an und sie hob besänftigend die Hände: „Ich ... ich habe verstanden. Ich werde sie essen. Aber ... bitte machen Sie keine zu großen Portionen. Ich ... ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich sehr viel herunterbeko...“ Er winkte ihr entmachtend zu und scheuchte sie Richtung Esstische.

 

Beim Gehen schob sie sich eine Traube in den Mund und seufzte leise. Das Obst schmeckte gut, wie alles, was Jerry anbot, doch sie konnte es in letzter Zeit einfach nicht mehr recht verdauen ...

 

Sie sah erstaunt auf, als sie am Ende des Saals eine Gestalt in einer schlecht ausgeleuchteten Ecke entdeckte und grüßte aus purer Höflichkeit hinüber: „Guten Abend, Marschall Froi.“ Er blickte auf und ihr freundlich lächelnd ins Gesicht: „Oh, Miranda! Wie schön, dich auch einmal wieder hier antreffen zu dürfen!“ Sie seufzte. War sie tatsächlich schon so genügsam, dass ihr Besuch hier als Rarität angesehen wurde?

 

„Was machen Sie noch so spät hier? Sind Sie auch eben erst von Ihrer Mission zurückgekehrt?“

 

„Oh nein, wir haben den Akuma dieses Mal erstaunlich leicht ausschalten können! Aber all die Einsätze machen mich ein wenig gebrechlich. Eine gesunde Ernährung wirkt in solchen Fällen Wunder!“

 

Sie verbeugte sich leicht: „Dann will ich Sie nicht länger stören. Guten Appetit, Marschall!“ Als sie sich abwandte, um sich einen anderen Platz zu suchen, hielt er sie jedoch sanft am Arm fest und deutete einladend auf den Platz ihm gegenüber: „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann bleib doch bitte, Miranda. Mir ist ein wenig langweilig, ich habe lange kein anständiges Gespräch mehr mit einem meiner lieben Kinderchen führen können. Einsatzbesprechungen und Kampfbefehle füllen mich nicht sonderlich aus, wenn du verstehst ...“ Sie lachte leise und ließ sich auf die Bank sinken: „Es macht mir nichts aus. Ganz im Gegenteil, wenn ich mich unterhalte, bekomme ich vielleicht mehr runter, als wenn ich-“ Abrupt brach sie ab und sah beschämt auf ihre Trauben.

 

Er musterte sie eine Weile stumm und führte dann ihre Gedanken aus: „Du bist nicht nur nicht hungrig, oder? Da ist noch mehr, was dich am Essen hindert, habe ich recht?“ Sie ließ einen langen, geschlagenen Atemzug entweichen und wich seinen besorgten Augen unsicher aus: „Es ist unverschämt, in Angesicht der vielen notleidenden Leute da draußen nicht zu essen. Ich weiß, dass ich dankbar für jeden Bissen sein sollte, den ich nehmen kann. Aber ... ich weiß nicht, ich bin nicht hungrig und sobald ich etwas zu mir nehme, wird mir übel. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich noch machen soll ...“

 

„Hast du dich untersuchen lassen?“

 

„Ja. Sie haben nichts Besorgniserregendes festgestellt. Einige von ihnen haben mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie es für nichts anderes als eitle Angeberei halten.“

 

Froi legte nachdenklich eine Hand ans Kinn und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Sein Blick war ihr unangenehm, und so war sie beinahe glücklich, als Jerry ihr das unliebsame Abendbrot brachte. Alles war leichtverdaulich – Reis, gedämpftes Gemüse und mageres Fleisch – und durch eine dezente Würzung roch es delikat. Sie wusste, dass sie sich wirklich nicht beschweren konnte und trotzdem entglitt ihr ein trauriger Seufzer, während sie den Löffel hob und damit begann, lustlos in der Soße zu rühren. Der Koch verschränkte besorgt die Arme vor der Brust, als er erkannte, dass sie entgegen seiner Anordnung kaum Trauben angerührt hatte und wandte sich an Froi: „Marschall, sagen Sie doch auch mal was! Die junge Dame wird sich noch zu Tode hungern! Haben Sie keine Ahnung, was mit ihr los sein könnte?“ Der Angesprochene schnaubte amüsiert: „Oh, keine Sorge, ich habe schon die eine oder andere Theorie, mein Freund.“

 

„Wirklich?!“

 

Auch Miranda wirkte überrascht und ließ das Besteck unmittelbar sinken, doch er trieb sie mit einer dezenten Geste dazu an, weiter zu essen: „Jerry, wären Sie so gut und würden mir auch noch einen Teller bringen? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es unangenehm für Miranda ist, allein zu essen. Zu zweit macht alles gleich viel mehr Spaß!“ Der Koch klatschte begeistert in die Hände und lief ohne ein weiteres Wort davon, um wenig später mit einer weiteren Portion wieder zu erscheinen, den beiden aufmunternd zuzunicken und sie dann ihrem Gespräch zu überlassen.

 

„Es ist nicht so, dass es nur am Spaß liegt“, murmelte Miranda deprimiert, als sie erste Anzeichen von Bauchweh verspürte. „Mag sein“, stimmte ihr Froi munter zu und schwang seinen Löffel zwischen zwei Fingern wie ein Revolverheld seine Pistole, „aber manchmal kann eine Ablenkung sehr angebracht sein, ob sie Spaß macht oder nicht.“ Er nahm einen Happen und strahlte überschwänglich: „Wunderbar! Diese einzigartige Balance zwischen Geschmack und eintöniger Zweckdienlichkeit!“ „Hey“, kam es empört aus Richtung der Küche. Er lächelte, als sie leise kicherte.

 

Eine Weile aßen sie still, ohne dass sie bemerkte, wie er sie stumm betrachtete. Mit der Zeit viel ihm ihr sich immer weiter verdunkelnder Gesichtsausdruck auf und wie die Portionen auf ihrem Löffel mit jedem Happen kleiner wurden. Sie hatte nicht einmal ein Drittel des Tellers geleert. Es war mehr eine rhetorische Frage, doch er stellte sie trotzdem, als sie nahe daran war, den Rest stehen zu lassen: „Du hast noch immer Minderwertigkeitskomplexe?“ Sie hielt verdutzt inne und starrte ihn groß an. Da sie nicht zu wissen schien, ob und wie sie ihm antworten sollte, fuhr er fort: „Lass uns ehrlich miteinander sein. Die Veranlagung zur Unsicherheit liegt in den Genen und die schreiben sich in Zeiten des Glücks nicht einfach um. Wenn du als Pessimist geboren wurdest, wirst du dich immer leichter zurückschlagen lassen als ein Optimist. Es ist nicht fair, aber daran können wir nun mal nichts ändern. Also, wie fühlst du dich?“

 

Sie öffnete und schloss den Mund, senkte dann Blick und Besteck und flüsterte: „Nicht gut. Die Sache mit dem Essen ... Und für jemanden, der den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen ist, schlafe ich erstaunlich schlecht. Ich habe auch das Gefühl, dass ich bei Einsätzen immer schneller außer Atem gerate.“ Sie sah ihn hoffnungslos mit müden Augen an: „Marschall Froi ... Bin ich eine Last für die anderen?“ Er schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf und stützte sich auf seine gefalteten Hände: „Ich glaube, du bist überanstrengt.“

 

„Huh?“

 

„Du gerätst in Einsätzen nicht ‚auch‘ außer Atem, sondern eben weil du schlecht schläfst und kaum isst. Dir wird nicht schlecht, weil du isst, sondern weil dein Organismus durch den Schlafmangel völlig überfordert ist und er deswegen nichts verarbeiten kann. Und du schläfst nicht schlecht, weil du dich körperlich nicht genug betätigst, sondern weil du totunglücklich bist. Oder?“

 

Miranda starrte ihn erneut an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen und nickte schließlich antriebslos: „Sagen Sie es nicht den anderen.“ Er legte den Kopf schief: „Warum nicht? Sie könnten dich aufmuntern.“ „Sie haben selbst genug Probleme“, warf sie etwas energischer ein, „Ich kann nicht verlangen, dass sie mich mit falscher guter Laune mitziehen, weil ich zu schwach bin, mit mir selbst zurechtzukommen!“

 

„Was beschäftigt dich so sehr?“

 

„Ich ... ich ... habe Angst.“

 

Während er erstaunt eine Augenbraue hob, ließ sie den Löffel fallen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht: „Ich habe Angst vor der Zukunft! Ich habe Angst, die Ansprüche des Ordens nicht erfüllen zu können! Ich habe Angst, meine Freunde zu enttäuschen! Ich sage mir immer wieder, dass jeder von uns den einen oder anderen Zweifel hegt und ich nicht die Einzige bin, die sich fürchtet! Dass ich egoistisch bin, zu denken, es ginge nur mir schlecht! Aber es bringt alles nichts! Ich denke so viel nach, dass ich kein Auge zutue und es macht mich wahnsinnig! Es tut mir leid!“

 

Er überlegte, schnaubte belustigt und begann dann wieder damit, sich Bissen in den Mund zu schieben: „Du hast recht, du bist nicht allein. Und du hast auch recht damit, dass sich für dich nichts ändern wird, wenn ich dir versichere, dass du recht damit hast, nicht allein zu sein. Du fühlst dich schwach und dadurch wirst du schwach. Es fällt dir durch deinen angeborenen Pessimismus viel schwerer als anderen, dich aus eigener Kraft aufzurichten. Und ich kann mir denken, dass er sich noch verstärkt hat, nachdem so viele unserer Freunde bei dem Kampf in Nordamerika verschwunden sind. Deine Depressionen tragen auch noch ihr Scheffelchen dazu bei. Aber nichts, was ich sage, kann dir helfen, über dich selbst hinauszuwachsen. Der Schub muss aus deinem Inneren kommen. Meine Güte, das ist wirklich ein schwieriges Problem ...“ Sie sah aus, als würde sie jede Sekunde in Tränen ausbrechen und er warf hastig ein: „Aber ich bin sicher, dass es kein unlösbares Problem ist! Wir müssen nur einen geeigneten Anlass finden! Etwas, was stärker ist als deine Schwarzseherei. Hm ...“

 

Nach einigen langen, erwartungsvollen Minuten schien er plötzlich einen Geistesblitz zu haben und boxte mit einer Faust in seine offene Hand: „Wie wäre es, wenn du nicht für dich essen würdest?“

 

„... Wie meinen Sie das?“

 

„Manchmal vergessen Menschen wie du ihre Zurückhaltung, wenn es darum geht, sich um ein anderes, schwächeres Lebewesen zu kümmern. Einst ängstliche Mädchen kämpfen als Mutter wie Löwinnen um ihre Kinder. Steht ein Leben auf dem Spiel, vergisst ein Mann manchmal seine eigene Sicherheit. So etwas in der Art. Eine Aufgabe zu bewältigen, die man fürchtet, verliert an Schrecken, wenn man sie für jemand anderen erledigt. Stell dir vor, du würdest für Allen, Rabi, Bookman oder Yu essen. Stell dir vor, wo immer sie gerade auch sein mögen, sie hätten großen Hunger und keine Möglichkeit, etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Stell dir vor, indem du isst, kann auch ihr Hunger gestillt werden!“

 

„A... aber das ist doch lächerlich!“

 

„Möchtest du mir sagen, dass meine Herangehensweise fragwürdig ist?“

 

„N... nein, Sir, a... aber-“

 

Sie wand sich ein wenig beklommen hin und her, doch er schien sich entschieden zu haben und sah sie eindringlich über seine Brillengläser hinweg an: „Schließ deine Augen.“ Man merkte ihr die Reservation an, doch tat sie letztendlich wie geheißen, eher aus besserem Wissen, die Order eines Marschalls nicht zu missachten, als aus wirklicher Überzeugung. Er nickte zufrieden, zog ihren Teller ein bisschen näher zu sich, nahm ihren Löffel und lud ein wenig Reis mit Soße auf.

 

„Fangen wir mit Rabi an. Er findet sich an einem unbekannten Ort wieder, ist von Bookman getrennt worden und jetzt mutterseelenallein. Munter wie er ist, wird er sich das aber sicher nicht zu sehr zu Herzen nehmen und sich alsbald auf die Suche nach seinem Meister machen. Und jetzt kommst du ins Spiel. Er wurde unverhofft mitten aus einem Kampf herausgerissen. Natürlich hat er keine Marschverpflegung dabei! Um Bookman finden zu können, braucht er aber jede Menge Kraft! Er richtet sich also auf, macht einige Schritte und merkt, dass er extrem wackelig auf den Beinen ist. Er braucht dringend Energie!“

 

Er hob den Löffel und hielt ihn Miranda vor die Nase. Sie runzelte die Stirn und schnüffelte ein wenig, ehe sie die Augen aufriss und abwehrend die Hände hob: „Oh nein, Marschall! Sie ... Sie können doch nicht ... Ich meine, ich kann nicht von Ihnen verlangen-“ „Papperlapapp“, fiel er ihr ins Wort, „konzentrier du dich nur auf Rabi, verstanden?“

 

Widerwillig schloss sie mit einem betroffenen Grunzen die Augen wieder und öffnete zögerlich den Mund. Froi schob ihr den Löffel zwischen die Zähne. Sie war deutlich beschämt, wagte es aber nicht noch einmal, ihm zu widersprechen. Denn möglicherweise trug seine Methode ja sogar Früchte und sie wollte nichts unversucht lassen.

 

„Na schön, wo waren wir ...? Ah ja. Er taumelt ein wenig, aber dann spürt er einen unerwarteten Kraftschub in sich aufsteigen. Dieser ermöglicht ihm, noch einige Schritte weiterzukommen, ehe er erneut zusammenbricht.“

 

Wieder roch sie die Speisen dicht vor ihrer Nase und sie schnappte instinktiv zu.

 

„Er kann sich fangen und schiebt sich, mit einer Schulter an eine Mauer gedrückt, bis zu einer Ecke vor. Er muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht auf der Stelle einzuschlafen.“

 

Noch ein Löffel.

 

„Er schafft es mühsam, um die Ecke zu sehen. Er befindet sich in einem dunklen Gang mit gemauerten Wänden. Vielleicht eine Kanalisation. Der Geruch verdirbt ihm den Appetit und Übelkeit steigt in ihm auf.“

 

Miranda merkte, wie ihre eigene Übelkeit wuchs, wie es jedes Mal geschah, wenn sie zu viel zu sich nahm.

 

„Doch er weiß, dass es ein großes Problem wäre, wenn er sich dadurch vom Essen abhalten ließe. Er stellt sich Jerrys Freitags-Nudelauflauf vor, und auf einmal meint er sogar, das köstliche Tomatenaroma riechen zu können. Sein Magen grollt beim Gedanken.“

 

Zwei Löffel.

 

„Erquickt vom puren Gedanken, richtet er sich auf und wandert eine Weile durch die unwirtliche Umgebung. Manchmal wird er müde ...“

 

Wieder ein Löffel.

 

„Aber jedes Mal erscheint es ihm, als würde ihm jemand wie von Zauberhand unter die Arme greifen und ihn vorantreiben. Er ist seinem unbekannten Freund sehr dankbar, der offenbar erreichen kann, was ihm im Moment verwehrt ist.“

 

Froi schmunzelte wissend, als Miranda zum ersten Mal den Mund öffnete, bevor er überhaupt den Löffel hatte heben können. Sie schluckte drei Portionen, ohne Ekel zu verdeutlichen.

 

„Er umrundet schließlich eine weitere Ecke, doch – Oh Schreck – ein furchtbarer Anblick erwartet ihn! Ein Akuma!“

 

Mirandas Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und ihre Mundwinkel kräuselten sich in einem winzigen Zähnefletschen empor.

 

„Das Monster bemerkt ihn augenblicklich und ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als sich ihm zu stellen! Ausgerechnet jetzt knurrt sein Magen so laut, dass es fast weh tut! Er hat so großen Hunger! Woher, oh woher soll er nur die Kraft nehmen, sich zu verteidigen?!“

 

Ein feiner Schweißfilm bildete sich auf Mirandas Stirn und sie beugte sich begierig mit offenem Mund vor. Froi ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und fütterte sie, bis der Teller ganz leergeputzt war.

 

„Plötzlich fühlt er sich so stark wie nie zuvor. Ohne zu zögern aktiviert er Ozuchi Kozuchi und greift den Feind mit allem an, was er hat! Bumm! Krach! Boing! ... ‚Boing‘? Oh, was für eine Enttäuschung! Der furchterregende Akuma entpuppt sich bei näherem Hinsehen als armer Trunkenbold, der den wuchtigen Hammer gerade noch mit seinem wohlgenährten Bauch abwehren konnte! Nachdem sich Rabi in aller Förmlichkeit für die Voreiligkeit entschuldigt hat, stützt er den Mann, der den Ausgang aus dem finsteren Gemäuer kennt, und wenig später sehen sie einen Lichtschein am Ende des Tunnels! Aber wie Rabis Reise weitergeht und wie sich unsere anderen Freunde schlagen, heben wir uns lieber für die nächsten Tage auf, was, Miranda?“

 

Sie öffnete überrascht und ein wenig benommen die Augen. Froi legte lächelnd den Kopf schief und betrachtete sie erwartungsvoll über seine gefalteten Hände hinweg: „Glückwunsch, Miranda! Dank dir ist es unserem Freund vergönnt, einen weiteren Tag zu überleben! Wie sieht es aus? Hat es dir ein wenig geholfen, über deine Appetitlosigkeit hinwegzukommen?“

 

Sie horchte in sich hinein und erkannte beeindruckt, dass sich ihre Übelkeit tatsächlich verflüchtigt hatte. Sie war nicht völlig verschwunden, aber es war zumindest so erträglich, dass sie die nächste Mahlzeit nicht fürchtete. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass ihr Unwohlsein komplett auf psychischem Stress basierte?

 

Froi lachte ob ihres entgeisterten Gesichtsausdrucks: „Wenn ich helfen konnte, freut mich das sehr. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns morgen um eine etwas weniger unchristliche Zeit wieder hier treffen? Ich werde dir gerne so lange Unterstützung anbieten, wie du benötigst!“ Sie lief hochrot an, als sie daran dachte, wie viele Leute sie dabei beobachten würden, von einem Vorgesetzten gefüttert zu werden, während sie einem offensichtlich erfundenen Märchen lauschte, hielten sie eine solche Sitzung zu einer früheren Stunde ab. Ganz zu schweigen davon, was sich aus einer solchen Beobachtung für Gerüchte entwickeln konnten!

 

Doch Frois Anmerkungen hatten ihr etwas zum Nachdenken gegeben. Jede Tat, die von ihnen, den übrigen Exorzisten, ausgeführt wurde, hatte indirekten Einfluss auf die Vermissten. Egal, wie klein und unscheinbar sie im Moment auch erscheinen mochte, indem sie ihr Möglichstes tat, um die Welt zu retten, half sie auch ihren Freunden. Der Gedanke erfüllte sie mit Zuversicht.

 

Sie war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob diese Zuversicht eine Nacht voller wirrer Gedanken und Befürchtungen überleben würde.

 

Sie lächelte Froi ermattet an: „Danke, Marschall. Ich glaube, ich fange an zu verstehen. Wenn ... wenn es Ihnen wirklich nichts ausmacht, dann ... dann würde ich Ihren Beistand auch morgen gerne noch einmal in Anspruch nehmen ...“ Er stellte einen Daumen auf: „Du kannst auf mich zählen! Ich lebe dafür, meinen Kinderchen zu helfen!“ Sie lachte und stand auf, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden.

 

Vielleicht würde es mehr als eines Abschnitts aus „Rabis Geschichte“ bedürfen, um ihren zweifelnden Kopf zu überzeugen. Vielleicht brauchte es auch noch Bookman. Und Kanda. Und Allen. Aber spätestens, wenn der Fokus auf dem verfluchten Exorzisten lag, war sie sich aus irgendeinem Grund einer explosionsartigen Vergrößerung ihres Appetits sicher.

 

Als sie ging, nahm sie die Schüssel Trauben mit sich.


	4. Die größte Bedrohung

Leise Töne klangen aus dem kleinen Zimmer durchs offenen Fenster in die kühle Nachtluft hinaus, als Noise Maries Finger sanft durch die Saiten Noel Organons strichen. Es war eine der ersten wieder einigermaßen ruhigen Nächte seit Allens Flucht. Natürlich herrschte unter der Oberfläche noch immer Aufruhr, doch zumindest der erste Schock, die Fassungslosigkeit, das überwältigende Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit war bei den meisten Mitgliedern des Ordens inzwischen so weit abgeklungen, dass sie ihren alltäglichen Pflichten wieder einigermaßen effektiv nachgehen konnten.

 

Ja, es war ein großer Schock gewesen. Nicht einmal so sehr die Tatsache, dass es den Noahs schon wieder gelungen war, ohne nennenswerte Schwierigkeiten in das Hauptquartier ihres Erzfeindes einzudringen, sondern vielmehr, dass Allen ihnen keinen großen Widerstand geleistet hatte, als er mit ihnen flüchtete.

 

Noise schnitt eine Grimasse, als sich ein falscher Ton in sein Spiel einschlich.

 

War ihr Freund tatsächlich gefallen? Er wollte es nicht glauben und insgeheim wusste er, dass er es nicht tat. Doch er konnte auch die Fakten nicht ignorieren. Allen war fort und er war mit den Noahs gegangen. Sein Aufpasser war tot und so sehr sich Noise auch einredete, dass Howard Link durch die Hand des Feindes gefallen sein musste, konnte er das leise Stimmchen des Zweifels nicht überhören, das ihn immer wieder fragte, warum Allen es zumindest nicht verhindert hatte.

 

Er setzte seufzend zu einer neuen Melodie an.

 

War es Zufall, dass der Orden in letzter Zeit zunehmend Verbündete verlor? Selbst die sterblichen Überreste von Alma Karma hatten sich gegen die Kirche erhoben, die doch eigentlich den Inbegriff an Rechtschaffenheit darstellen sollte! Natürlich war Noise nicht „blind“ per se. Er wusste, dass der Orden nicht zimperlich in der Wahl seiner Mittel war. Er hatte einige sogar noch mit eigenen Augen bewundern können. Doch dass ausgerechnet Allen sich von ihnen abwenden würde, hätte er sich nicht im Traum vorstellen können.

 

Nun, er musste eingestehen, dass der verfluchte Exorzist mehr oder weniger dazu gezwungen worden war. Du konntest nichts erreichen, wenn du von einer Gruppe weltfremder Kuttenträger wegen Ketzerei zum Tode verurteilt wurdest. Insofern konnte er Allens Entscheidung nachvollziehen, war sogar glücklich, dass er dem Zugriff der Kardinäle entkommen war. Ja, er konnte Allen verstehen. Aber nicht sie.

 

Seine Miene verdunkelte sich, als er an das Gespräch zurückdachte, welches ihm solches Kopfzerbrechen bereitete.

 

„... Verstehe. Dass du so weit sinken konntest ... Akuma!“

 

Die Stimme seines Kollegen war voller unterdrücktem Zorn, als Noise und seine Truppe aus dem dichten Wald heraus auf eine Lichtung stürmten, die in beißenden Qualm getaucht war. Er war ihrem Klang gefolgt und hatte die anderen auf diese Weise gefunden: „Aleister! Was ist los?! Wo ist der Akuma?!“ „Mr. Marie“, rief Timothy Hearst aufgescheucht, „es sind die Dritten! Die Dritten haben uns verraten und helfen den Akumas!“ Eine erneute Explosion bereitete dem Austausch ein abruptes Ende, indem die Druckwelle die beiden jüngeren Exorzisten unsanft hinweg katapultierte.

 

Sie flogen schreiend dicht an ihm vorbei und Noise war in diesem Moment dankbar dafür, dass die Krähen-Siegel sein Innocence beeinträchtigten, sonst hätte er wahrscheinlich zu seiner Blindheit auch noch einen Hörsturz erlitten. Sie überschlugen sich einige Male und verschwanden im Rauch.

 

Sich selbst zur Ruhe ermahnend wandte er den Kopf in die Richtung, in der er den Feind vermutete: „Ihr habt also tatsächlich die Seiten gewechselt. Warum?“

 

„Ich bin nicht dazu verpflichtet, dir Auskunft zu geben.“

 

Es war das ältere Mädchen. Wie war noch gleich ihr Name? Sanft fragte er: „Du kannst deinem Zuhause so einfach den Rücken kehren? Hast du nicht dein ganzes Leben im Orden verbracht? Fällt es dir so leicht, gegen deine Freunde anzutreten?“ „Krähe unterstützt keine Freundschaften“, erwiderte sie emotionslos, „nur Rationalität und Effizienz.“

 

„Was ist mit den anderen Dritten?“

 

„Sie sind keine Freunde. Sie sind Familie. Und der Orden will ihnen schaden. Die Meister Noah werden uns beschützen.“

 

„Du hilfst ihnen also aus freien Stücken?“

 

„Ich verstehe die Frage nicht.“

 

Noise dachte an die Entsetzensschreie seiner Kollegen zurück, als sich die Körper der jungen Menschen vor ihren Augen in bizarr verformte Fleischberge verwandelten: „Ist es euer ... dein Wunsch, den Millennium-Grafen dabei zu unterstützen, die Welt zu zerstören? Oder sind es seine Zellen in deinem Körper, die dir dieses Verlangen einflüstern?“ Nicht unweit von ihnen explodierte ein Siegel. „Ich werde tun, was nötig ist, um meine Familie zu beschützen“, ertönte ihre kalte Stimme, „Du verstehst nichts von den Motiven des Grafen. Nimm dir nicht heraus, über ihn zu richten!“ Ihm entfuhr ein Schnauben, amüsiert über die Groteske der Situation: „Vor wenigen Tagen warst du noch eine von jenen, die die Akumas ohne Fragen zu stellen vernichtet haben. Was hast du in der Zwischenzeit erfahren, das dich so verändert hat?“

 

Sie sagte nichts, doch er spürte einen eisigen Blick auf sich ruhen. Er antwortete für sie: „Du bist nicht mehr am Leben. Ich hatte nicht lange Gelegenheit, euch kennenzulernen, aber was ich von euch kenne, ist euer abgrundtiefer Hass auf Akumas. Ihr hättet euch niemals dem Willen dieser Monster gebeugt. Es sind die Akumas in euch, die euer Denken und Handeln übernommen haben.“ Er aktivierte Noel Organon und verfiel in Angriffsstellung: „Die Marschälle Sokaro und Froi hatten recht. Einmal gefallen, seid ihr nichts anderes mehr als unsere Feinde.“

 

Ihre Augen blitzten kurz auf: „Ihr wart es, die uns die Akumas eingepflanzt haben. Ihr wart es, die uns verdammt haben. Und nun gebt ihr uns die Schuld?!“ „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne“, erwiderte er scharf, „wart ihr ausgesprochen stolz auf eure neuen Fähigkeiten. Stolz darauf, euren Teil zur Rettung der Menschheit beitragen zu können. Wenn du nicht mehr nur eine seelenlose Marionette wärst, würdest du einsehen, dass du auf der falschen Seite stehst!“ Sie sah ihn von oben herab an, schweigend, wie in tiefen Gedanken versunken. Doch dann sagte sie nur noch: „Am Ende werden wir sehen, welche die falsche Seite ist.“

 

Noises Hand löste sich von den Saiten, als er sich einmal mehr vergriff.

 

Stattdessen fuhr sie zu seiner Schulter. Die Brandwunden, die sie ihm bei dem anschließenden Kampf zugefügt hatte, verheilten schlecht.

 

Sie hatte recht gehabt. Der Orden trug die Schuld daran, dass die Gegner um einige außergewöhnliche Krieger reicher geworden waren. Die Obrigkeit sah in Allens mutmaßlichem Überlaufen die größte Gefahr. Doch an diesem Tage hatte er begriffen, dass dies möglicherweise nicht unbedingt das entscheidende Zünglein an der Waage war.

 

Denn dem Dritte-Exorzisten-Projekt des Ordens war es zu verdanken, dass der Graf die völlige Kontrolle über drei junge Leute hatte erringen können, die sich nicht nur gegen die übermenschlich starken Akumas behaupten konnten, sondern sich auch bestens in der Abwehr von Exorzisten verstanden.

 

Der Abwehr von Innocence, dem einzigen Mittel gegen die dämonische Bedrohung.


	5. Der Wille zählt

Hieb. Streich. Finte. Stoß. Parieren. Hieb. Umdrehen.

 

Streich. Finte. Stoß. Parieren. Stoß. Umdrehen.

 

Yu lief Schweiß vom ausdruckslosen Gesicht, als er mit ausgerichtetem Schwert herumfuhr und sich einem neuen imaginären Gegner zuwandte. Seit vollen zwei Stunden trainierte er nun schon hier auf dem Übungsplatz des Hauptquartiers und soweit er hatte feststellen können, ließ sich Mugen führen, wie er es von ihm gewohnt war.

 

Stoß. Streich. Parieren. Hieb.

 

Er spürte, dass sein Schwert durch die Typumwandlung ungleich stärker geworden war und doch war es ganz das alte geblieben, sein bekannter verlängerter Arm, auf den er sich stets felsenfest verlassen konnte.

 

Stoß. Finte. Tritt. Umdrehen. Parieren. Streich.

 

Ein bisschen schwerer geworden schien es zu sein. Doch er hatte mehr als das erwartet und war nicht böse um die Veränderung. Eintönig wäre es gewesen, wären sie auf derselben Stufe stehengeblieben. Im Gegenteil, er begrüßte die Herausforderung einer erhöhten Konzentration.

 

Konzentration, die empfindlich gestört wurde von der dunklen, zweiköpfigen Gestalt, die nicht weit von ihm entfernt an einem Pfeiler lehnte und ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.

 

Umdrehen. Hieb. Streich. Hieb. Parieren. Umdrehen. Stoß.

 

Yu schwang das Schwert zur Seite, legte es nah an den Körper und ließ es mit einem geschmeidigen Surren in die Scheide zurückgleiten: „Gibt es irgendetwas, wobei ich Ihnen helfen kann oder macht es Ihnen einfach nur Spaß, mich von meinen Angelegenheiten abzulenken?“ „Hm. Zuerst wollte ich mir ja nur den wandelnden Toten ansehen, der derzeit das Gesprächsthema Nr.1 unter der Belegschaft ist, aber inzwischen bin ich aus demselben Grund hier wie du“, ertönte die Stimme des einzigen weiblichen Marschalls des Ordens. Er schnaubte abfällig: „Das bezweifle ich.“

 

„Versteckst du dich nicht hier, um Froi aus dem Weg zu gehen, der dich seit seiner Ankunft vor fünf Stunden verbissen sucht? Ich glaube, niemand ist glücklicher als er, dich unverhofft wieder in die Arme schließen zu dürfen. Buchstäblich.“

 

Claude schmunzelte überheblich, als sich sein Gesicht zu einer leidenden Grimasse verzog: „Siehst du? Und wir verstecken uns hier, um nicht zur Suche mit eingespannt zu werden. Es ist unser erster freier Abend seit sehr langer Zeit und ich werde mich hüten, ihn auf der Jagd nach einem unwilligen Opfer zu verplempern. Wenn dir unsere Anwesenheit aber tatsächlich so auf die Nerven geht, können wir dir natürlich den Gefallen tun und gehen.“ Sie stieß sich ab und machte einige Schritte auf den Ausgang zu: „In dem Fall werde ich Froi natürlich umgehend darüber in Kenntnis setzen, wo sich sein geschätzter Schüler derzeit aufhält. Er sollte seinem ihn liebenden Meister zumindest so viel Freude bereiten, den heimgekehrten Sohn ausgiebig herzen und küssen zu dür-“

 

„Bleiben Sie!“

 

Sie hielt ob seiner leicht hysterischen Stimme belustigt inne und zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe sie an ihren Platz zurücktrottete. Yu ging währenddessen zähneknirschend dazu über, zu meditieren.

 

Eine Weile beobachtete sie ihn stumm. Dann stieß sie ein erstauntes Brummen aus: „Hm ... So sieht also ein Zombie aus. Merk es dir, Lau. Komm Wesen wie ihm nicht zu nahe, sonst steckst du dich mit Idiotie an.“ Der Affe auf ihrer Schulter hüpfte auf und ab und klatschte einige Male in die Hände. Yus Mundwinkel zuckte: „Hören Sie auf, ihm Unsinn einzureden, ich bin kein Zombie! Fragen Sie Komui, die wissenschaftliche Abteilung hat mich auf Herz und Nieren überprüft!“ „Nein“, schüttelte sie den Kopf, „du bist definitiv ein Zombie. Nur Untote sind in der Lage, sich ganz ohne ein Gehirn fortzubewegen.“

 

„Mein Gehirn ist völlig intakt, verdammt!“

 

Sie zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch: „Ich wäre mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher. Du hast es offensichtlich in deinem Grab vergessen. Wie sonst soll ich mir erklären, dass du dumm genug zur Rückkehr in den Orden gewesen bist?“ Er seufzte gereizt: „Sie sind nicht die Erste, die mir deswegen Vorwürfe macht.“ Sie nickte: „Das wundert mich überhaupt nicht. Du hast Marie und Linali eine Menge Sorgen bereitet. Und nicht nur ihnen.“ Es fiel ihm schwer, die Augen geschlossen zu halten, als er auffuhr: „Können sich eigentlich alle nur beschweren?! Was hättet ihr von mir erwartet?! Sollte ich so tun, als wüsste ich nichts über den Heiligen Krieg? Über Akumas und Noahs? Über die Exorzisten?! Ha, ich bin mir sicher, dass das Allen gut gepasst hätte. Er besiegt den Millennium-Grafen und anschließend reibt er mir unter die Nase, wie ich feige den Kopf in den Sand gesteckt und ihm die ganze Arbeit überlassen habe! Aber nicht mit mir, Bohnenstange!“ Eine finstere Aura zorniger Energie umwaberte ihn und Claude lachte verstohlen in sich hinein.

 

Er konnte selbstverständlich nicht zugeben, dass er seine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen wollte. Es überraschte sie gar nicht, dass er wieder aufgetaucht war. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, wie Allen sich das vorgestellt hatte. Hatte er tatsächlich angenommen, dass Yu die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen und auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwinden würde? Er musste ihn doch inzwischen zumindest so gut kennen, zu wissen, dass es für den Japaner kein Zurück mehr gab.

 

Für keinen von ihnen.

 

Aber sie vermutete, dass allein der Gedanke Yu sehr glücklich gemacht hatte.

 

Nachdenklich fragte sie ihn: „Was hast du jetzt vor?“ „Im Moment warte ich auf eine Anhörung durch die Kardinäle“, erwiderte er mit einer Stimme, als hätte er stundenlang auf Bitterwurz herum gelutscht, „Und in den nächsten Tagen ... Mache ich mich auf die Suche nach Allen.“ Ihr Gesicht verriet maßlose Überraschung, und Lau Jimin imitierte den Ausdruck: „Hast du einen offiziellen Auftrag erhalten?“ Er schüttelte nur lässig den Kopf und sie kicherte: „In deinem Oberstübchen muss wirklich tote Hose herrschen, wenn du denkst, dass sie ausgerechnet dich auf ihn ansetzen werden.“ Nun legte sich seine Stirn in tiefe Falten und er murmelte entschieden: „Völlig egal, was diese Bürohengste von mir verlangen, das Erste, was ich tun werde, ist, Allen zu finden.“

 

„Du hast wirklich eine einzigartige Art, die Obrigkeit gegen dich aufzubringen.“

 

„Auch das wurde mir bereits gesagt.“

 

„Hm.“

 

Sie seufzte: „Nun, es wäre jetzt wohl meine Aufgabe, deinem Meister Bescheid zu geben. Doch ich schätze, selbst Froi wird dich nicht stoppen können. Ich hoffe nur, dir gelingt, was du dir vorgenommen hast. Es sind haufenweise Agenten von Krähe hinter Allen her. Pass wenigstens auf, dass du ihnen nicht zu oft in die Quere kommst.“ „Kann ich nicht versprechen“, kam prompt die Antwort.

 

„Hast du einen Plan? Allen wurde von Cross ausgebildet. Wenn jemand es versteht, unterzutauchen, dann ist er es.“

 

Nun öffnete Yu die Augen doch einen Spaltbreit: „Ich hab gehört, dass sich Johnny in letzter Zeit merkwürdig verhält.“ Sie legte den Kopf schief: „Nun, wir alle sind von den Auswirkungen der Geschehnisse nicht verschont geblieben. Aber er hat es ganz besonders schlecht aufgenommen, das stimmt schon.“

 

Er musterte sie eine Weile nachdenklich, als würde er ihre Vertrauenswürdigkeit abwägen, widmete sich dann wieder seiner Meditation und sagte leise: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er ihn suchen gehen wird. Und ich werde ihn begleiten.“ Sie starrte ihn ausdruckslos an. Doch dann ließ sie sich den Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen und flüsterte schließlich: „... Ja, es klingt ganz nach etwas, was er tun würde.“ Sie seufzte schmunzelnd: „Dann tu dein Bestes, um ihn zu unterstützen. Ich hab so ein Gefühl, dass er eine reelle Chance hat, Allen aufzuspüren.“

 

Danach schwiegen sie eine Zeitlang in komfortabler Zweisamkeit.

 

Plötzlich durchschnitt eine knatternde Stimme aus der Ausrufanlage die Stille.

 

„Marschall Claude Nine! Bitte melden Sie sich unverzüglich bei Abteilungsleiter Komui Li! Ich wiederhole: Marschall Claude, bitte melden Sie sich unverzüglich-“

 

Sie schlug die Hand vors Gesicht, sodass Lau beinahe von ihrer Schulter gefallen wäre und stöhnte lang und gereizt: „Da geht er hin, mein wohlverdienter Feiertag! Können sich diese dreimal verfluchten Akumas nicht für eine einzige erbärmliche Nacht ein bisschen zurückhalten?“ Sie stieß sich verärgert ab und wanderte schnellen Schrittes davon: „Ich wünsche dir gutes Gelingen in all deinen Vorhaben, Kanda. Du bewegst dich auf dünnem Eis. Auf sehr dünnem Eis. Aber ich schätze, es ist überflüssig, dich darauf hinzuweisen.“ Bevor sie durch die Tür trat, wandte sie sich ihm noch einmal zu und er öffnete erwartungsvoll ein Auge. Sie stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte und starrte ihn eindringlich an: „Und was mich betrifft: Dieses Gespräch hat niemals stattgefunden.“

 

Damit winkten sie und Lau ihm zu und verschwanden.

 

Er schmunzelte finster. Claude wusste immer, welche Unterhaltungen sie besser ignorierte. Natürlich. Sie war ein Marschall. Ihr Rang begnügte sich nicht mit einer hohen Synchronisationsrate. Ohne ebenso hohe Intelligenz und Diskretion brachte man es in ihrer Position nicht weit.

 

Marschall. Wie nervig. Man musste Lehrlinge aufnehmen, sich in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten einmischen, grundsätzlich die riskantesten Entscheidungen fällen ... Er empfand den Rang als nicht sonderlich erstrebenswert. Gedankenverloren sah er auf Mugen hinab. So willkommen ihm auch eine gute Synchronisation mit seinem Schwert war, so wenig wünschenswert waren die lästigen Begleiterscheinungen. Er seufzte und entspannte sich ein wenig mehr.

 

Er hoffte inständig, dass das Schicksal ihn niemals in eine Lage bugsieren mochte, in der er eine solch zweifelhafte „Ehre“ annehmen musste.

 

Plötzlich erklangen eilige Schritte auf den Fliesen außerhalb des Saals.

 

_„Beeilen Sie sich, Marschall! Abteilungsleiter Li ist sich ganz sicher, dass er Kanda in die Trainingshalle hat gehen sehen! Wenn wir uns sputen, kriegen wir ihn noch zu fassen!“_

 

_„Das wäre wirklich wunderbar. Meine Güte, mein lieber Schüler ist großartig aktiv, nicht wahr? Ich bin so glücklich, dass er so quietschfidel umher tollt! ... Aber langsam werde ich ein wenig müde. Ich muss ihm wohl eine Lektion in Sachen Höflichkeit erteilen. Seinen Meister nicht zu begrüßen, nach allem, was passiert ist! Wie grausam kann mein Yu nur zu mir sein ...?“_

 

_„Oh nein, bitte weinen Sie nicht, Marschall Froi! Wir sind uns ganz sicher, dass Kanda Ihnen nicht mit Absicht aus dem Weg geht! Er weiß wahrscheinlich nur selbst nicht, mit der Wiedersehensfreude umzugehen!“_

 

Yus Augenlider hoben sich. Dann sprang er in Windeseile auf und war keine Sekunde später in den Schatten des Hinterausgangs verschwunden.

 

Marschälle. Der Teufel sollte sie holen.


	6. Das Versprechen

Der Qualm kräuselte sich behäbig in die Luft, jedes Mal, wenn er einen beherzten Zug von dem Sargnagel nahm, der zwischen seinen Fingern klemmte. Ein nicht ganz klares Bild im Boden neben seinen stahlbesetzten Stiefeln hielt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gefangen. Seine Augenbraue zuckte entnervt, als er seinen idiotischen Schüler dabei beobachtete, wie dieser sich auf der Flucht vor Apokryphos Blut und Wasser schwitzend in düstere Gassen zwängte und den Atem anhielt, wann immer der übermenschliche Kardinal vorbeischritt.

 

„Er hat ihn schon wieder eingeholt, hm?“

 

Die kindliche Stimme der uralten Noah dröhnte ihm in die Ohren. Wie viele Stunden war es nochmal her, seit sie das letzte Mal miteinander gesprochen hatten? Oder waren es Tage? An diesem Ort war das schwer zu beurteilen.

 

Er brummte er verstimmt: „Kein Wunder, so wie der Schwachkopf sich anstellt! Trampelt durch die Gegend wie ein Rhinozeros und erwartet tatsächlich, unentdeckt zu bleiben? Pah!“ „Wenn du es besser kannst“, grinste Road provokant und wippte auf dem großen Stein, auf dem sie saß, verspielt hin und her, „solltest du deinen Arsch in Bewegung setzen und ihm zu Hilfe eilen, meinst du nicht? Du bist ein kaltherziger Lehrmeister, Marian.“ Er hob den Kopf und schob sich die Zigarette zwischen die Lippen: „Zuckerbrot und Peitsche, gnäʼ Frau, Zuckerbrot und Peitsche. Ich hatte eigentlich angenommen, dass ich ihm alle nötigen Tricks fürs Überleben beigebracht habe. In jedweder Situation. Vor allem in jener, in der ihn ein durchgeknalltes göttliches Kristall in der Form eines höchst agilen, greisen Predigers verfolgen sollte. Und nun sieh ihn dir an! Es ist enttäuschend!“ Er trat mit dem Fuß nach Allens halb verdunkeltem, völlig verängstigten Gesicht.

 

Sie baumelte mit den Beinen: „Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, ist es auch dir nicht unbedingt erstaunlich gut gelungen, dich gegen Apokryphos durchzusetzen.“ Sie sprang zu Boden und ging auf ihn zu, um ihm sanft, aber bestimmt ans Bein zu treten: „Vielmehr hast du es nur mit ganz knapper Not und viel Dussel überlebt! Und dass ich dich von diesem unsäglichen Ort wegtransportiert habe, macht einen Großteil dieses Dussels aus! Sei dankbar und hör auf, von früh bis spät zu nörgeln! Und Typen wie dich nennen sie Gentlemen?!“ „Nah“, grinste er unbeeindruckt, „Typen wie mich nennen sie Ladyʼs Men! Aber davon mal abgesehen, hat er dich ja auch ziemlich fertiggemacht. Und deinen kleinen Schönlingsbruder erst recht! Habt diesen Bastard wohl erheblich unterschätzt, was?“ Er schnippte ihre Nasenspitze und lachte ob ihres Schmollmunds.

 

Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass Allens Befreiung nicht ganz so glatt abgelaufen war, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatten: „Er war stärker als erwartet, ja. Aber das nächste Mal wird Tiky auf ihn vorbereitet sein. Und wie ich Sheryl kenne, wird er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, den alten Drecksack sehr genau nach den Umständen meines Verschwindens zu befragen. Nun, es ist ja nicht so, dass sie mich für tot hielten, aber Pa~pa kann ziemlich überfürsorglich werden, wenn ich mich länger nicht bei ihm melde ...“ Cross schnaubte amüsiert: „Ja, und er lässt seinen ganzen Frust an dem armen Teufel aus, der so dumm war, sich von ihnen schnappen zu lassen ...“ Er sah sie ernst an: „Beeil dich mit deiner Genesung. Wenn er Rabi umbringt, kann ich nicht für eure Sicherheit garantieren. Und ich würde ungern sofort wieder Streit mit euch anfangen. Nicht, solange ich dir was schuldig bin.“

 

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und schlenderte gelangweilt hin und her, während sie den einen oder anderen Kiesel über den sandigen Boden kickte.

 

Er beobachtete sie eine Zeitlang schweigend und fragte dann: „Wie bin ich überhaupt zu der Ehre gekommen, von Noah Nummer eins gerettet zu werden? Ich kann mich täuschen, aber ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, dass mein außerordentlicher Charme jemals Früchte bei dir getragen hat. Warum jetzt plötzlich, bei der unwahrscheinlichen Gelegenheit, einen Marschall ganz ohne Risiko fürs eigene Wohl loszuwerden? Hat der Graf etwa hochtrabende Pläne mit mir? Da muss ich euch gleich enttäuschen. Ich werde nicht für euch arbeiten und der Orden wird erst recht keinen Finger für mich krummmachen.“

 

„Che, als ob wir uns die Mühe machen würden, einen Mann wie dich zur Mitarbeit ... überreden zu wollen“, schnaubte sie belustigt, wurde dann jedoch ungewohnt ernst, „Der Graf weiß nichts von dir. Aaaaalles was deine Logis hier in der Arche betrifft, ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen.“ Ehrlich erstaunt hob er eine Augenbraue: „Ich bin geehrt. Aber eins will ich gleich klarstellen: Mein Körper als Bezahlung steht außer Frage. Ich bin kein Lolicon, vor allem, wenn das Mädel kräftig genug ist, mir Körperteile abzureißen, ohne mich vorher außer Gefecht setzen zu müssen.“ Sie brach in ein breites Grinsen aus: „Das trifft sich gut. Ich bin kein Shotacon. Der kleine Marschall muss also nicht befürchten, dass ich ihm im Schlaf die Kleider vom Leib reiße.“ Dann legte sie nachdenklich den Kopf schief: „Ich habe dir geholfen, weil du Neah geholfen hast. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie genau eure Verbindung aussieht, aber wäre da nichts zwischen euch, hättest du an dem Tag im Orden deinen letzten Atemzug getan.“

 

Er schob die Zigarette von einem Mundwinkel in den anderen: „Neah, hm? Wenn sie wüssten, was wir wissen ... Hn. Aber es war richtig, den Bastard von der Zentralverwaltung einzuweihen. Wenn wir Glück haben, wird er meinem idiotischen Schüler so einige Probleme vom Hals halten.“

 

„Du traust ihm?“

 

„Zur Hölle, nein! Hab ihm ein paar abgenagte Knochen hingeworfen und er hat sie wie ein Blutgeier im Ganzen geschluckt. Er meint sicher, eine falsche Fährte rechtzeitig wittern zu können, aber ich denke, mit meiner wird er noch die eine oder andere unangenehme Überraschung erleben. Mir tut nur ein wenig der arme Schnüffler leid, den er unzweifelhaft auf Allen ansetzen wird. Der wird sich mit einem Riesenhaufen von Problemen rumquälen müssen ...“

 

Eine Weile starrten sie auf das Bild hinab. Allen hatte sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt, sein gezwungenermaßen aktiviertes Innocence notdürftig unter seinem Umhang verdeckt.

 

Dann ließ sich Road neben Cross nieder und zog ihre Knie ans Kinn: „Was hast du jetzt vor?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern: „Für den Orden bin ich Geschichte. Und sollten sie rausfinden, dass ich es nicht bin, werden Apokryphosʼ Anhänger alles daran setzen, mir doch noch das Licht auszublasen. Schätze also, es wird besser sein, wenn ich mich in Zurückhaltung übe. Che, wie nervig.“

 

„Du wirst Allen nicht unterstützen?“

 

„Es ist sicherer, wenn ich mich von ihm fernhalte. Wenn er – oder Mr. Innocence, nebenbei bemerkt – mich zufällig entdecken, wird die Kacke für uns beide am dampfen sein. Allerdings ...“

 

Er grinste und biss etwas fester in seinen Glimmstängel.

 

„... Vielleicht, möglicherweise, in gar nicht allzu ferner Zukunft, könnte er jemanden kennenlernen, der ihm noch den einen oder anderen Kniff in Sachen erfolgreiches Türmen beibringen wird. Kann aber nicht versprechen, wann oder ob das jemals passieren wird. Ich schätze, das kommt ganz auf seine weitere Performance an.“

 

Road kicherte vorfreudig: „Ich werde es mir ansehen. Obwohl es ohne dich wahrscheinlich schwieriger sein wird, seinen Aufenthaltsort zu bestimmen.“ „Er hat ein simples Gemüt“, brummte Cross, doch seiner Stimme fehlte der beißende Unterton, „das ist der einzige Tipp, den ich dir geben werde.“ Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an seinen Arm und blickte in den künstlichen Himmel hinauf: „Nun, ich werde nicht ewig hier faulenzen können. Ich würde dir ja raten, dich auf einen harten Kampf vorzubereiten, aber wenn ich nicht einmal weiß, ob wir uns je wiedersehen, kann ich mir das wohl sparen. Und dabei schaue ich mir doch so unheimlich gerne die Gesichter von Menschen an, wenn sie sich vor Angst in die Hosen machen ... Ach, was sollʼs. Bei dir wäre es wohl sowieso nur vergebliche Mühe.“

 

„Vergebung, Maʼam.“

 

„Vergiss es. Ich finde schon ein unterhaltsameres Spielzeug.“

 

„Das wage ich kaum zu bezweifeln.“

 

Sie kaute ein wenig auf ihrer Unterlippe, während sie darüber nachdachte, wie sie ihre nächsten Worte formulieren sollte. Dann wippte sie nach vorne, sprang auf die Füße und stellte sich direkt vor ihn, um ihr Gesicht ganz dicht an seines zu schieben: „Ich will dich nur um eines bitten. Sieh es als den Gefallen an, den du mir schuldest.“ Er hob erneut eine Braue und wies sie schweigend an, weiterzusprechen.

 

Ihre Augen, ihr ganzer Ausdruck wurde ernst. Ihre kindliche Attitüde täuschte häufig darüber hinweg, dass sie eine der größten Bedrohungen für die Menschheit darstellte, doch in diesem Moment konnte Cross es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren. Es war ein Warnung. Entweder beherzigte er sie ...

 

Oder seine Chancen, die Arche lebend zu verlassen, sanken um einen beträchtlichen Prozentsatz.

 

„Diese Unterhaltung hat niemals stattgefunden“, lächelte sie, als würde sie mit ihm über eine Tortenbestellung verhandeln, „diese Zusammenkunft ist nie geschehen. Wir haben hier keine Zeit miteinander verbracht. Du hast diese Arche niemals von innen gesehen. Egal, was passiert, du wirst niemals, niemandem, jemals ein Wort über irgendetwas, was zwischen uns abgelaufen ist, berichten. Wenn der Graf oder meine Geschwister davon erfahren, dass ich einem Exorzisten, einem Marschall sogar, das kümmerliche Leben gerettet habe, werden sie furchtbar enttäuscht von mir sein. Ich möchte den Familienfrieden nicht unnötig gefährden, wenn du verstehst. Von mir erfährt keine Seele etwas und du wirst auch schweigen wie ein Grab. Tu mir diesen kleinen Gefallen und betrachte uns als quitt.“

 

Er sah sie eine Weile stumm an, doch dann runzelte er irritiert die Stirn, bohrte mit einem Finger in seinem Ohr und murmelte völlig in sich gekehrt: „Komisch. Ich hör die ganze Zeit ʼn Mädel plärren, obwohl ich hier mutterseelenallein auf ʼner wunderschönen Blumenwiese hocke und mir die hübschen Sommersterne ansehe. Muss wohl ʼnen Hörsturz erlitten haben von dem verdammten Knall. Naja, ist sicher nicht ganz so gesund, ʼne Kugel in die Fresse geballert zu bekommen. Gut, dass die Maske das Ding wirksam abgelenkt hat und ich sogar den Fenstersturz mit heiler Haut überlebt habe. Und das, obwohl mir absolut niemand Hilfestellung geleistet hat! Wunder geschehen eben immer wieder ... Und hier bin ich nun, genieße die Einsamkeit und quatsche mit mir selbst.“

 

Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich in stillem Einverständnis.

 

Was auch immer die Zukunft brachte, ihre Zeit zusammen würde für immer im Dunkeln bleiben.


	7. Nicht sein Job

„UGH! Dies ist so eine dreckige, unheimliche, nur von verlausten Kanaillen behauste Stadt! Was tun wir hier überhaupt?! Meiner Meinung nach kann jeder von diesen Ganoven ein Akuma sein!“

 

„Was du hier tust ist mir wirklich unverständlich. Eine einfache Hauslehrerin auf einer Exorzistenmission. Wie hast du Oberaufseher Li rumgekriegt?“

 

„Genau! Du gehst mir schon tagaus, tagein im Hauptquartier auf den Geist, musst du mich dann auch noch bei einer Jagd nerven, Galmar-Tussi?!“

 

Emilia beförderte Timothy mit einem lockeren Rundumkick in eine entlegene Häuserwand, die der Gasse gegenüberlag, aus der sie und ihre Begleiter soeben getreten waren: „Du undankbarer Rotzlöffel! Ich vergehe beinahe vor Sorge um dich und du wagst es ...!“ Claude hinter ihr rieb sich seufzend die Stirn: „Er hat recht, weißt du? Warum habe ich hier zwei Kleinkinder zu betreuen, wenn in meinem Arbeitsvertrag nur was von ‚vielversprechenden Lehrlingen‘ steht?!“ Emilia fuhr herum und wies mit einem anklagenden Zeigefinger auf den Marschall: „Als ob ich Timothy noch einmal unbeaufsichtigt mit Ihnen umherstreifen ließe! Jedes Mal, wenn er Sie begleitet, kommt er total ausgepumpt und erschlagen zurück! Ich als seine Betreuerin bin dazu verpflichtet, auf seine Gesundheit zu achten! Sie können ein kleines Kind nicht einfach wie eine Vollzeitkraft behandeln!“ „Aber Emilia“, maulte Timothy aus einem Haufen Schutt, „ich bin ein Exorzist! Es ist meine Aufgabe, die Menschheit zu beschützen! Bei sowas gibt es keine regelmäßigen Arbeitsstunden und Mittagspausen! Und keiner der anderen hat so eine nervige Aufpasserin, die ihm ständig an den Fersen pappt! Geh endlich nach Hause!“

 

„Du hast in letzter Zeit eine entschieden zu große Klappe entwickelt, Kleiner! Vielleicht sollte ich diesen Ausflug als Anlass nehmen, sie dir ein wenig zu stopfen?!“

 

„Das ist kein Ausflug, du Fliegenhirn, sondern eine äußerst wichtige Geheimoperation! Und du stehst nichts als im Weg rum!“

 

Claude stöhnte gereizt und wandte sich zum Gehen, während sie die Zankereien auszublenden versuchte. Sie musste sich damit beeilen, die dieses Mal gemeldeten Akumas so schnell wie möglich ausfindig zu machen, ansonsten würde sich ihr mühsam zusammengehaltenes Schnürchen Geduld ziemlich bald verabschiedet haben und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr Status sie vor einer Verurteilung wegen Mordes im Affekt an einem angehenden Exorzisten und einer hoffnungsvollen Mitarbeiterin des Schwarzen Ordens beschützen würde.

 

\---

 

Er wanderte ziellos durch die verregneten Straßen der Stadt. Seine Suche nach Allen Walker hatte ihn schon durch viele dunkle Viertel verruchter Orte geführt, doch dieses war der bisherige Tiefpunkt der Reise. Zumindest war er sich sicher, auf der richtigen Spur zu sein, denn er hatte nicht nur Zeugen für die Anwesenheit eines besonders bemerkenswerten Straßenclowns gefunden, sondern auch für die eines außergewöhnlich schönen Mannes in Begleitung eines weniger auffälligen, aber ausgesprochen technikbewanderten Begleiters. Wenn auch Johnny Gil und Yu Kanda diesen Weg eingeschlagen hatten, konnte er nicht mehr weit von seinem Ziel entfernt sein.

 

Er lief über einen großen Platz und umrundete eine meterhohe Statue, die in ihren Glanzzeiten möglicherweise einen imposanten Anblick geboten hatte, doch nun nicht mehr war als ein verfallener, moosbewachsener Klumpen Metall und Stein. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er einige lauernde Gestalten in den Häusereingängen wahr, die ihn misstrauisch beobachteten. Die dunklen ... dunkleren Bewohner des Viertels hatten ihn wahrscheinlich als Reisenden erkannt und brüteten nun über einem Plan, ihn um sein Gepäck zu erleichtern. Vielleicht hätte er sich eine angemessenere Garderobe zulegen sollen. Seine Sachen wirkten nicht übermäßig modisch, doch konnte ein geübtes Auge durchaus die hohe Qualität erkennen. Eine geringere Güte konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Sie würde ihn auf seinem Weg behindern.

 

Plötzlich flog dicht an seiner Nase ein schweres Geschoss vorbei, landete mit einem Schrei auf dem harten Pflaster und überschlug sich mehrere Male unter heftigem Fluchen. Seine Überraschung hinderte ihn für Sekundenbruchteile, zu reagieren, doch als sich die seltsame Kugel entrollte und schimpfend aufrappelte, machte er einige blitzschnelle Schritte zurück und duckte sich hinter die Statue.

 

„Verdammt, du miese Zicke! Hör endlich auf, mich zu schlagen! Ich muss fit sein für den Akuma! Hast du deinen letzten Rest gesunden Menschenverstand im Zug gelassen oder was?!“

 

„Halt du gefälligst den Mund! Ich lass mir von einem Rüpel wie dir nicht vorwerfen, dumm zu sein! Und wenn du mir noch mal an den Hintern fasst, konfiszier ich deine Rollschuhe! Dann kannst du barfuß durch diese Gülle latschen!“

 

„Ich habe dir nicht an den Hintern gefasst! So breit, wie der ist, hast du wahrscheinlich nur ʼne Straßenlaterne gestreift!“

 

„Oh, das reicht, du verlauster-“

 

„Ihr haltet jetzt gefälligst beide den Mund!“

 

Er verspannte sich unmerklich. Timothy Hearst, Emilia Galmar und Claude Nine, noch dazu in Begleitung zweier Finder. Bis jetzt hatte er Glück gehabt und war keinem Angehörigen des Ordens begegnet, doch es hatte sich dabei offenbar nur um eine Frage der Zeit gehandelt. Der Weg von Allen Walker war mit Akumas verseucht und Akumas wiederum zogen unwiderruflich Exorzisten an.

 

Er umrundete die Statue und lugte um die andere Ecke herum, als sich die Gruppe lautstark schimpfend fortbewegte und auf der anderen Seite in einer Gasse verschwand. Er atmete auf und wollte sich eben umdrehen, um in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu verschwinden, als er einen ganzen Haufen huschender Schatten wahrnahm, die den Ordensleuten folgten.

 

Er runzelte unschlüssig die Stirn. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass sie mit ihrem Verhalten unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Allerdings glaubte er nicht, dass diese bemitleidenswerten Galgenvögel auch nur die Spur einer Chance hatten, derart mächtige Ziele zu überwältigen.

 

Allerdings ... Einer der Verfolger wies eine beunruhigende Größe auf ...

 

... Nun, es war nicht sein Job, ihnen den Rücken freizuhalten.

 

\---

 

„So müüüüde“, quengelte Timothy und hielt sich an Emilias Rockfalten aufrecht, während sie in einem einigermaßen sauberen Hotel eincheckten. Claude schnaubte verärgert: „Wenn ihr nicht dauernd eure Energie in belanglosen Zwisten verschwenden würdet, würdet ihr auch nicht so leicht außer Atem geraten! Herrgott, sobald ich wieder zurück bin, werde ich Tiedoll fragen, ob er euch gegen Kanda eintauscht!“ Ohne zurückzublicken, stieg sie die knarrenden Stufen in den zweiten Stock hinauf, Timothys Beteuerungen, unterhaltsamer als der brummige Japaner zu sein, ignorierend.

 

Die Finder verschwanden so leise, dass es Emilia kalt den Rücken herunterlief. Sie hatte sich noch nicht wirklich an diese stillen, vermittelnden Angehörigen der Kirche gewöhnt. Sie waren ihr unheimlich.

 

Mit nicht unerheblichem Kraftaufwand zerrte sie den nörgelnden Jungen mit sich in ihr Zimmer, um sich auf eine Nacht leichten Schlafs vorbereiten zu können. Ihr gefiel die Stadt ganz und gar nicht. Sie war dunkel und bedrohlich. Ihnen waren alle möglichen schrägen Gestalten über den Weg gelaufen und die Tatsache, dass es bereits spät am Abend war, beruhigte sie ebenfalls nicht. Kurzerhand schmiss sie ihr Mündel ins Badezimmer: „Kein Wort mehr, du Bengel! Ich bin gar so freundlich und überlasse dir den Vortritt! Wasch dich und geh ins Bett!“ Durch die zugeschlagene Tür hörte sie ihn wenig begeistert maulen, was ihr noch einen letzten kleinen Triumph für den Tag einbrachte.

 

Seufzend ließ sie sich in einen Sessel am Fenster sinken und blickte in die trübe Nacht hinaus. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, darauf zu bestehen, Timothy auf seinen Missionen begleiten zu dürfen. Sie konnte deutlich erkennen, wie wütend Marschall Claude über ihre Einmischung war. Und selbst ihr war bewusst, dass die ruppige Blondine – solange sie es vermeiden konnte – niemals zulassen würde, dass ihm als einem Exorzistenkameraden etwas Schwerwiegendes zustieß. Im Gegenteil, wenn es einen Risikofaktor in ihrer Gruppe gab, dann sah Claude ihn eher in ihr. Es ärgerte sie ein bisschen, dass eine so angesehene Frau sie als weniger kompetent erachtete als ein neunjähriges Kind.

 

Aber wenn es wirklich hart auf hart kam, würde sie als einfacher Mensch tatsächlich etwas ausrichten können?

 

Sie runzelte schmollend die Stirn und schlug sich mit beiden Händen das Gefühl zurück in ihre unterkühlten Wangen. Es brachte überhaupt nichts, die eigenen Motive jetzt noch in Frage zu stellen. Sie war hier, um Timothy zu beschützen und genau das würde sie auch tun!

 

In Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie die deformierte Gestalt, die am Fenster erschien, viel zu spät.

 

\---

 

Er stand träumend vor einer Konditorei. Natürlich war sie geschlossen, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt, die Auslagen zu bewundern. Eine Komponente, die er seit seinem Bruch mit dem Orden vermisste, waren die Zeiten, die er in der Küche hatte verbringen dürfen. Er blickte auf seine Hände hinab und spannte und entspannte sie ein paarmal. Das Backen hatte stets eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn gehabt. Manchmal, wenn er Zeit dazu gehabt hatte, hatte ihm sogar Oberinspektor Luberie den einen oder anderen neuen Kniff gezeigt, der zu völlig neuen Geschmackserlebnissen geführt hatte ... Er machte einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt.

 

Vielleicht niemals mehr.

 

Plötzlich hörte er in der Ferne ein lautes Krachen und spürte gleich danach ein leichtes Beben unter den Füßen. Alarmiert horchte er auf, während sich auch die anderen wenigen nächtlichen Passanten erschrocken umdrehten und nach der Quelle des Lärms Ausschau hielten. Unbemerkt glitt er in einen engen Seitenweg und kletterte flink eine Regenrinne hinauf zum Dach des Gebäudes.

 

Von dort orientierte er sich und sprang, als er in etwa zwei Kilometern Entfernung eine seltsame ballonartige Masse zwischen den Häuserschluchten ausmachte, ohne zu Zögern von Dach zu Dach darauf zu.

 

\---

 

„Lau! Hol sie runter!“

 

Claude hatte ja gleich gewusst, dass Emilias Anwesenheit nichts als Probleme bereiten würde, aber sie hatte nicht ahnen können, dass einer der Akumas sie tatsächlich als Schutzschild missbrauchen würde. Offensichtlich war dieses Exemplar eines hinterhältigen Dreiers intelligent genug, um Geiselpotenzial zu erkennen, wenn es ihm auf einem Silbertablett serviert wurde. So kämpferisch sich die Kommissarstochter im normalen Leben auch zeigte, gegen einen Akuma hatte sie nicht die geringste Chance und diese Schwäche hatte ihr Gegner instinktiv ausgenutzt, als er sich von allen Fünfen ausgerechnet Emilia als Opfer auserkoren hatte. Und er konnte fliegen. Nun hing sie, in langen Tentakeln verwickelt, am Rücken der Kreatur und schrie aus Leibeskräften.

 

„Was sollen wir machen?!“, rief Claude ein dürres hohläugiges Gespenst, dessen lange Krallen sich in das Mauerwerk der umstehenden Häuser bohrten und es ihm erlaubten, wie ein Insekt an den Fassaden zu galoppieren, von der Seite aus zu, „Dieser Typ hier kann so Energie-Strahlen ... Laser ... Dingsbumsdas aus seinem Maul schießen, soll ich das mal versuchen?“ „Zu gefährlich“, schrie sie zurück und legte einen Zahn zu, als der runde Akuma hinter dem nächsten Dach verschwand, „das umher spritzende Blut könnte Emilia vergiften! Überlass das Lau!“

 

Timothy nickte und hechtete an ihr vorbei, um sich auf die Dächer zu schwingen und von dort aus die Jagd fortzusetzen. Es sah dieser Träumerin wirklich ähnlich, sich von einem solch auffälligen Fettklops schnappen zu lassen! Typisch sein Glück, auf die rüdeste aller möglichen Weisen vom Klo geholt zu werden. Wenigstens hatte dieser schlaksige Zweier zum Pflücken reif für ihn bereitgestanden, sonst hätte er ihnen noch nicht einmal folgen können! Er sprang kräftig ab und lief Seite an Seite mit Claudes Innocence, in der Hoffnung, dass der Feind sich in der Hektik eine Blöße geben würde.

 

\---

 

Er sah sich aufmerksam um. Der anfängliche Krach lag offenbar in dem nun halb verfallenen Hotel gegründet, vor dem der Besitzer derzeit verzweifelt versuchte, Plünderer von seinem Eigentum fernzuhalten, was ihm nur mehr schlecht als recht gelang. Einige der Nachbarhäuser waren teilweise abgedeckt und es glich einer Spur, die etwas Schweres in die Pfannen gegraben hatte.

 

Er folgte ihr.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte er die Schreie. Sie waren schrill und angsterfüllt, aber mit einem deutlichen Anteil von Zorn. Begleitet wurden sie schon bald von den deutlichen Geräuschen zerstörter Architektur und er verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht, als eine Erschütterung das Gebälk unter seinen Füßen zum Beben brachte.

 

Und gleich darauf erschienen sie in seinem Blickfeld.

 

Er war gerade rechtzeitig gekommen, um dem Ende eines Akumas beizuwohnen. Das Biest war ziemlich groß, kugelrund mit einigen verformten Ausuferungen, die möglicherweise seine Gliedmaßen darstellten. Und es hatte offenbar eine Geisel genommen, denn Marschall Claudes Innocence Lau Jimin krallte sich an dem Rücken des Monsters fest und versuchte gleichzeitig, die Zeter und Mordio kreischende junge Frau aus Dutzenden von Fangarmen zu lösen.

 

Nach einem kurzen und sehr gefährlich aussehenden Gerangel schaffte Lau es endlich, sie mitsamt einiger der Fesseln loszureißen, was dem Akuma einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei entlockte. Der riesige Affe sprang ab und verschwand zwischen den Gebäuden, abgelöst von einem zweiten Akuma, der sich brüllend auf seinen verletzten Kameraden stürzte. Vor seinem Mund bildete sich ein strahlender Lichtring und keine Sekunde später feuerte er ihm einen Energiestrahl direkt ins Gesicht.

 

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich der Akuma von einer einzigen Attacke besiegen ließ und so wunderte es ihn nicht, dass er den unliebsamen Passagier trotz der offensichtlichen Schmerzen abschüttelte. Der Runde trudelte langsam, aber konstant dem Erdboden zu und die Geräusche, die aus den Straßen zu ihm hinauf dröhnten, ließen erkennen, dass ihn die Exorzisten und ihre Waffen weiter verfolgten, um ihm den Gnadenstoß zu versetzen.

 

Er hüpfte einige Dächer weiter, um sich die Sache aus der Nähe anzusehen, doch auf einmal hielt er inne und lauschte angestrengt. Irritiert schlich er bis an den Rand des Gebäudes und spähte vorsichtig hinunter.

 

Das weit unter ihm ablaufende Schauspiel gefiel ihm nicht besonders.

 

Es war Emilia. Und sie steckte in einem Haufen Schwierigkeiten.

 

Nach ihrer Rettung hatte sich Lau anscheinend nicht weiter um sie gekümmert, um dem Akuma folgen zu können. Ein Mädchen allein in einer dunklen Seitengasse in einer sowieso schon sittenlosen Stadt war keine gute Idee. Und das musste sie nun am eigenen Leib erfahren, denn einige der umherstreunenden Gewalttäter hatten die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gepackt und sich über sie hergemacht.

 

Er dachte nach. Ihr zu helfen stellte eine nicht unerhebliche Gefahr für seine Mission dar, sollte sie ihn wiedererkennen. Er wusste zwar, dass sie ein Geheimnis bewahren konnte. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, bei wem genau ihre Prioritäten lagen. Das Risiko war groß, denn irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass sie die Relevanz von Oberinspektor Luberies Motiven begreifen würde.

 

Er begriff sie ja selbst nicht ganz.

 

... Nun, es war nicht sein Job, für ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen.

 

\---

 

Emilia quiekte entsetzt, als das riesige Kapuzineräffchen mit einem grollenden Laut auf dem Asphalt landete und dann noch einmal, als es sie unsanft knapp einen Meter über dem Boden fallen ließ. Sie landete auf dem Hintern und rieb ihn sich stöhnend: „Ooooh ... Autsch ... He, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, du dummer Primat! Ich bin doch kein Kartoffelsack!“ Das Innocence spitzte nur die Ohren und drehte sich dem Ausgang der Gasse zu. Sie rappelte sich verdutzt auf, als es urplötzlich davon sprintete: „Wa.. WARTE MAL! Du kannst mich hier doch nicht einfach zurücklassen!“ Doch Lau war schon um die Ecke verschwunden.

 

„Na toll. Sicher. Lass mich einfach mutterseelenallein in irgendeinem gottverlassenen Teil einer mir unbekannten Gegend sitzen. Was kümmertʼs mich?!“

 

Sie rieb sich zitternd die Arme und sah sich zögerlich um. Es war kalt und nass und der Akuma hatte ihr nicht erlaubt, vor ihrem erzwungenen Ausflug ihren Mantel anzulegen. Außerdem hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie es zum Hotel zurückging. Entweder musste sie sich nun bei den Passanten – von denen die meisten eher suspekter Natur waren – durchfragen oder sie suchte sich ein geschütztes Plätzchen und hoffte darauf, dass einer ihrer Begleiter sich dazu herabließ, sie zu suchen.

 

Die Entscheidung wurde ihr im nächsten Moment abgenommen.

 

„Seht mal, Jungs! Eine Lady hat sich in unsere bescheidene Domäne verirrt!“

 

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen in der Hoffnung, die anrückenden Gestalten klarer erkennen zu können. Es half nicht viel, doch sie schätzte die Gruppe auf vier bis sechs Leute. Ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

 

Ein Kichern erfüllte die Luft: „Ziemlich unvorsichtig, wenn ihr mich fragt.“

 

„Ja, Miss, wissen Sie nicht, dass sich hier ganz gemeine Diebe rumtreiben?“

 

„Ja, die erleichtern einen um Hab und Gut und wenn man Pech hat, auch um das Leben!“

 

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich und sie wich vorsichtig einen Schritt von den Neuankömmlingen zurück. Einer der Schatten lachte laut: „Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen! Sie haben wirklich Glück, dass Sie uns über den Weg gelaufen sind! Wir beschützen Sie aus reiner Nächstenliebe vor diesen Verbrechern! Aber wissen Sie, wir brauchen auch ab und zu was zu beißen, also ... Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Spende für Ihre selbstlosen Beschützer?“

 

Emilias Zähne fletschten sich beinahe automatisch.

 

„Oh? Ich wüsste nicht, wofür ich euch Lumpenhunde bezahlen sollte! Immerhin seid ihr das Schlimmste, was mir seit meiner Ankunft hier begegnet ist!“

 

Sie schluckte nervös. Dank ihrer familiären Umstände hasste sie sadistische Bastarde, die sich an der Unterlegenheit ihrer Beute aufgeilten, voller Inbrunst, doch ihre derzeitige Situation erlaubte ihr nicht, gegen solcherlei Ungerechtigkeiten vorzugehen. Zu ihrem eigenen Leidwesen gehörte sie jedoch nicht zu den kühlen, überlegten Köpfen, sondern handelte impulsiv. Manchmal rutschten ihr Worte heraus, die sie im nächsten Augenblick am liebsten in ihr großes Mundwerk zurückgestopft hätte, was aber meistens zu spät war. So wie jetzt.

 

Stille erfolgte. Doch dann drängten die Gestalten näher.

 

„Sieh mal an, wir haben hier wohl ʼne ganz schlaue Dame erwischt. Mädel, wir wollten uns friedlich mit dir einigen, aber anscheinend kennst du dich mit den urbanen Gesetzen nicht so recht aus. Lass mich dich aufklären: Wir sind hier die Großgrundbesitzer und du bist der Bauer, der seinen Zehnt zu entlehnen hat, kapiert?“

 

„Genau! Und weil du uns so beleidigt hast, kommt auf den Zehnt noch ʼne saftige Strafe drauf. Gib uns all dein Geld und wir sind quitt. Wie wär das?“

 

Emilia schnaubte böse grinsend: „Tja, tut mir ja leid für euch, aber ich habe keinen Groschen bei mir. Sieht aus, als hättet ihr kein besonders gutes Auge für gewinnbringende Geschäfte!“

 

„Ich glaub, die will uns verarschen“, ertönte es nach einigen stillen Sekunden. „Das fürchte ich auch“, kam es von der anderen Seite.

 

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen?“

 

„Ja, Mensch, ich bin auch total überfragt! Wenn sie kein Geld hat, heißt das, dass wir sie laufen lassen müssen?“

 

„Hm, das erscheint mir ja tatsächlich als die einzig sinnvolle Lösung!“

 

„Okay, Lady! Ohne Geld stehtʼs Ihnen natürlich frei, zu gehen. Noch einen schönen Abend!“

 

Emilia runzelte die Stirn. War das wirklich so leicht? War sie tatsächlich an so dermaßen tumbe Anfänger geraten, dass sie sich von ihren Worten überzeugen ließen? Sie lugte zum Ausgang der Gasse hin und trat noch einen Schritt zurück. Wie auch immer. Sie wollte ihr Glück nicht auf die Probe stellen. Und so spurtete sie los.

 

Leider stellte sich ihr einer der Männer schnurstracks in den Weg: „Obwohl, da fällt mir was ein! Wenn du keine Barschaft dabei hast ... Wir begnügen uns auch gern mit immateriellen Werten.“ „Ja“, erklang es kichernd von hinten, „wie wärʼs, wenn du uns den einen oder anderen Gefallen tun würdest, hm?“ Sie sah alarmiert zurück: „Gefallen?“ „Klar“, nickte einer der Schatten, „du weißt schon! Du bist ʼne Frau, wir sind bildschöne Männer ... Lass uns Freunde sein!“ Ihr wurde schlecht, als sie sich noch enger um sie herum zusammenzogen. Jetzt hätte sie gerne einige Geldstücke zur Hand gehabt, um sie damit abspeisen zu können. Gleichzeitig intensivierte sich ihre Wut. Solche Drecksäcke waren das also!

 

Sie rutschte langsam in eine Kampfstellung: „Ihr müsst weltfremd sein, wenn ihr meint, dass ihr auf irgendein weibliches Wesen anziehend wirkt! Und ihr müsst völlig bescheuert sein, wenn ihr meint, ich würde mich lebend auch nur von euren Stiefelspitzen anfassen lassen, ihr schmierigen Saukerle!“

 

Sie stürzten sich auf sie. Sollten sie auf die harte Tour erfahren, was es hieß, die Hand gegen eine Kommissarstochter zu erheben!

 

Den Ersten überraschte sie mit einer direkten Faust ins Gesicht. Der Zweite schaffte es nicht, rechtzeitig bremsen, sodass sie ihn mit einem schwungvollen Schulterwurf gegen eine Mauerkante befördern konnte. Der Dritte lief zielgenau ihn ihren Tritt und sie war froh, ihre Stiefel mit den hohen Absätzen angezogen zu haben. Dem Vierten wich sie mit einem schnellen Ducken aus, danach holte sie ihn mit einem Drehkick von den Beinen. Dem Fünften rammte sie den Ellenbogen in den Magen. Der Sechste fiel, von einem Aufwärtshaken getroffen, stöhnend nach hinten.

 

Der Siebte schlug mit einem Stahlrohr zu und traf sie so hart am Kopf, dass sie lautlos zu Boden ging.

 

Benommen öffnete sie die Augen und starrte zum Himmel empor. Der Regen hatte nachgelassen. Verschwommene Silhouetten bewegten sich in ihrer Peripherie. Trotz ihrer seltsam gefühllosen Glieder spürte sie, wie sich raue Hände an ihrer Kleidung zu schaffen machten und sie stieß einen halbherzigen Schrei aus, der unmittelbar von einer übelriechenden Hand unterbrochen wurde. Sie versuchte, ihre Arme und Beine zu bewegen, doch sie wurden von ihr weit überlegenen Kräften festgehalten. Sie war ihnen wehrlos ausgeliefert. Durch einen Schleier aus Kopfschmerzen hörte sie gedämpfte Stimmen.

 

„He, seid ihr sicher, dass wir das hier machen sollten? Was ist, wenn diese riesigen Monster wieder auftauchen?!“

 

„Mach dir nicht ins Hemd, Mann! Warum sollten die wiederkommen?“

 

„Ja, außerdem wird das hier ganz schnell gehen!“

 

Die Hände glitten unter ihren Rock und ihre Beine hinauf. Wenn sie die Augen geschlossen hätte, hätte sie die schadenfroh grinsenden Visagen nicht sehen müssen.

 

Aber wenn sie die Augen geschlossen hätte, hätte sie auch ihn nicht gesehen.

 

Erst war er nur eine huschende Schwärze, dunkler als der Nachthimmel, viele Meter über ihr. Doch er kam rasant näher und ihr benebeltes Hirn meinte, dass jemand vom Himmel fiel. Helle Schwingen breiteten sich hinter ihm aus und ein Heiligenschein aus gleißendem Licht umspielte seinen Kopf.

 

Später, als sie wieder klaren Verstandes war, sollte sie begreifen, dass er einfach nur vom Dach gesprungen war. Die „Flügel“ waren nichts anderes als seine vom Aufwind fliegende Kleidung gewesen, wahrscheinlich ein langer, hellfarbiger Mantel. Und der „Nimbus“ war schlicht der zufällig durch die aufbrechende Wolkendecke scheinende Vollmond gewesen.

 

Doch in dem Moment der äußersten Not kam ihr kein einziger dieser rationalen Gedanken. Stattdessen war sie sich sicher, dass Gott ihr einen Retter geschickt hatte.

 

Und „retten“ tat er sie.

 

Die lüsternen Männer hatten ihn nicht einmal kommen hören, geschweige denn gesehen, ehe er breitbeinig über Emilia gebeugt landete, seine Arme um sie schlang und sie mit einem übermenschlich kraftvollen Sprung in einem Hauseingang in Sicherheit brachte. Ehe die Gegner ihre Gedanken ordnen konnten, stand er schon wieder mitten unter ihnen.

 

Den Ersten schaltete er mit einem Handkantenschlag an die Gurgel aus. Der Zweite, der vorschnellte, aber in leere Luft taumelte, erlag einem Hieb in den Nacken. Der Dritte röchelte, als ihn ein Knie im Solarplexus traf und ging bewusstlos zu Boden. Der Vierte wollte klüger sein und kam von hinten, wurde jedoch von einem mit Nachdruck geführten Ellenbogen in die nächste Mauer geschleudert. Der Fünfte sackte ab, nachdem sein Genick neu eingerenkt worden war. Der Sechste stolperte über den ihm geschickt direkt vor die Füße gestoßenen Körper und fiel in eine wartende Faust.

 

Der Siebte zückte eine Pistole.

 

Und verfiel in Schock, als eine kurze, breite Klinge sie blitzschnell mitsamt seiner Hand vom Arm abtrennte.

 

Der Unbekannte zog einem der Bewusstlosen die Jacke aus und kam auf Emilia zu. Er legte sie ihr über, richtete sich auf, blickte einige Sekunden lang zum Ausgang der Gasse und war verschwunden, nachdem sie ihre Augen für einen Wimpernschlag ausgeruht hatte.

 

Stimmen drangen an ihre Ohren und auf einmal stand Timothy vor ihr, sie panisch an den Schultern rüttelnd und ihren Namen rufend. Claude packte ihn am Schlafittchen und hob ihn von ihr weg, um sich selbst zu ihr herunterzubeugen: „Was ist passiert, Emilia? Wer hat das getan?“ Sie sah benommen auf und lächelte verträumt.

 

„... Ein ... Engel ... Es war ein Engel.“

 

Sie konnte schwören, dass sie die gleiche – oder zumindest ähnliche – Situation schon einmal durchlebt hatte. Für den kurzen Moment, in dem er sie gehalten hatte ... Sein Geruch, seine Muskeln ... seine Ausstrahlung ... Alles kam ihr vertraut vor. Aber sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, woher.

 

\---

 

Er hockte neben einem Schornstein und beobachtete die Ordensmitglieder und die gerufenen Polizisten dabei, wie sie die Ordnung wieder einigermaßen herstellten. Die Akumas waren besiegt und Emilias Angreifer verhaftet. Claude und Timothy führten die immer noch recht wackelig auf den Beinen wirkende Erzieherin zu einer wartenden Kutsche, stiegen ein und fuhren los, unzweifelhaft ihrem Hotel entgegen.

 

Seufzend richtete er sich auf und sah ihnen so lange nach, bis sie zwischen den Häuserschluchten verschwunden waren.

 

Es hätte schiefgehen können, doch er bezweifelte, dass Emilia sein Gesicht erkannt hatte. Er fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt etwas mitbekommen hatte, doch selbst wenn, lohnte es sich nicht, über verschüttete Milch zu klagen. Der Schaden war angerichtet. Er hatte seine Mission für sie gefährdet, aber er bereute es nicht. Er mochte Regeln und hatte keine Probleme damit, sich an sie zu halten, doch das hatte ihn noch nie gehindert, auf erlaubte Art und Weise zu helfen. Ein ähnliches Risiko durfte er jedoch kein weiteres Mal eingehen. Seine einzige Aufgabe war und musste bleiben, den Vierzehnten zu beschützen. Er war Oberinspektor Luberies einziger Trumpf in diesem gefährlichen Spiel um Macht und Sieg und er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, zu versagen.

 

Wer auch immer in Zukunft in Schwierigkeiten geriet – Frauen, Kinder, selbst wenn es sich um Exorzisten handelte – durfte seinen Weg nicht beeinflussen. Er musste im Hintergrund agieren, wollte er die übermächtigen Feinde ausstechen. Er hatte einen Job zu erledigen. Einen Job, der möglicherweise den Ausgang des Kriegs zugunsten der Menschen entscheiden konnte. Dies würde das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass er ein einzelnes Leben denen der Allgemeinheit voranstellte.

 

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand ohne zurückzublicken im Dunkeln der Nacht.


	8. Drohender Abfall

Schmerz.

 

Schmerz!

 

Schmerz!!

 

„SCHMERZ!!!“

 

Glühender, beißender Schmerz war alles, was er in den letzten Stunden gespürt hatte. Oder waren es Tage gewesen? Wochen? Monate? Er fragte sich gepresst kichernd, ob Bookman ihm eine präzise Antwort hätte geben können. Er nahm sich vor, ihn bei nächster Gelegenheit danach zu fragen ... Doch nicht zu fest, denn konkrete Pläne wurden an diesem Ort sehr schnell von dem alles zerfressenden Schmerz zunichte gemacht, der sich jedes Mal vervielfältigte, wenn Sheryl einem hysterischen Anfall erlag.

 

„... Ist echt nicht mehr witzig ... Zur Hölle mit ihm ...“

 

Rabi stöhnte und rollte sich mühsam auf den Rücken. Es war schwierig, durch sein arg zugeschwollenes Auge noch etwas Hilfreiches zu erkennen, doch gab es davon auch nicht allzu viel.

 

Scheiße. Wie hatte es sie nur an diesen ungastlichen Ort verschlagen? Sie waren Exorzisten, verdammt! Sie hätten den Boden mit den Schöpfen dieser verdammten Noahs wischen sollen! Stattdessen lag er hier, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verdroschen, zerfressen von einer Horde intelligenter Magenwürmer, während sich Bookman von diesen abartigen Irren verhören lassen musste!

 

Wenigstens gönnten sie ihnen ab und zu eine Auszeit, damit sie zu einem Teil ihrer Contenance zurückfinden konnten. Um den Alten danach noch hartnäckiger zu löchern. Und ihn durch die Mangel zu drehen. Die kleineren Wunden verheilten während dieser Pausen. Die Noahs wollten sie nicht töten. Zumindest noch nicht.

 

Oh, es war so offensichtlich, dass Bookman ihnen sehr klare Antworten auf ihre Fragen bezüglich des Vierzehnten liefern konnte, Antworten, die Rabi selbst zu gern gehört hätte. Sie dachten natürlich in ihrem selbstherrlichen Wahn, dass er aus Gehässigkeit schwieg, was völliger Schwachsinn war. Bookman wusste nur ebenso gut wie er, dass sie sie massakrieren würden – und das außerordentlich schmerzhaft – sobald sie ihren Nutzen verloren hatten. Und zumindest Sheryl – er beherbergte ein gewisses Maß an Vernunft hinter seiner durchgeknallten Visage, das musste man ihm lassen – wusste ganz genau, dass er kein Sterbenswörtchen aus dem Alten herauspressen würde, sollte Rabi seinen letzten Atemzug getan haben. Dies war der einzige Grund, warum es Fiddler nach wie vor nicht gestattet war, ihm endlich den Garaus zu machen. Was dieser trotzdem mehr als einmal versucht hatte.

 

Doch wie lange würde dieses zarte Flämmchen der Weisheit noch fackeln? Sheryls Geduldsfaden stand kurz vor dem Zerreißen, vor allem jetzt, wo seine geliebte Road wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war. Wie lange würden sich die ekelhaften Parasiten in seinem Körper noch damit zufriedengeben müssen, ihm lediglich in den Innereien wühlen zu dürfen?

 

Seufzend hievte Rabi einen Arm über die Augen und bereute es im selben Moment. Er zuckte mit einem Ächzen zusammen. Ob da wohl auch etwas gebrochen war ...? Er schnaubte morbide amüsiert. Also selbst, wenn er Ozuchi Kozuchi hätte aktivieren können, wäre er nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen, es zu schwingen. Das hatten sich diese Bastarde ja fein ausgedacht.

 

Verdammte Noahs. Verdammte Akumas.

 

„Verdammte Menschen.“

 

Seine Lider hoben sich langsam. Verdammte Menschen? Unfein, Rabi. So dachte man nicht über hilflose Schutzbefohlene. Aber ... konnte man es ihm wirklich verübeln? Wenn sie nicht gewesen wären, wenn er nicht auf ihrer Seite gestanden hätte, wenn er sich nur an die Regeln eines Bookman gehalten hätte ... Befände er sich dann in derselben ausweglosen Situation? Sein malträtierter Kopf versicherte ihm eines.

 

„Nein.“

 

Den Menschen hatte er es zu verdanken, dass sich jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers anfühlte wie flammendes Inferno. Natürlich hauptsächlich Sheryl, diesem sadistischen, psychopatischen Drecksack, aber auch ihnen. Waren sie nicht ebenso feige? Sahen sie nicht auch einfach weg, wenn es in ihrem Umfeld Probleme gab? Rechtfertigten sie sich nicht auch mit „Das geht mich nichts an“? Wie konnten sie unter solchem Selbstverständnis von anderen erwarten, sie selbstlos zu retten?

 

Rabi drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah sie an. Sie legte ihren eigenen schief und schien seinen Worten zu lauschen. „Auch wenn ich ... gerade gegen die allgemeine Moral verstoße“, keuchte er angestrengt, „aber ich wünschte ... diese ganzen erbärmlichen Schwächlinge würden ... würden einfach abkratzen ...“ Er erhielt keine Reaktion von ihr. „Mir tut alles weh“, beschwerte er sich und stemmte sich in mehreren Versuchen auf alle Viere, um quälend langsam auf die nächstgelegene Wand zu zu krabbeln, „Hoffe, das zählt als Entschuldigung vor deinem Herrn ...“ Ein weiteres Stöhnen entfuhr seinen trockenen Lippen, als er seinen Oberkörper gegen kalten Stein fallen ließ.

 

Er kicherte humorlos. Helden neigten dazu, von sich selbst zu behaupten, felsenfest zu sein. Dass ihre Ideale jeder Marter, jeder Verlockung, jedem Zeitsprung standhalten würden. Er fragte sich, wie viele von ihnen sich jemals in einer echten Bedrohung befunden und tatsächlich widerstanden hatten, vor dem Feind zu Kreuze zu kriechen. Er hatte schließlich auch von sich niemals gedacht, in der Lage zu sein, Unschuldige zu beschuldigen. Dass er zu einer solchen Aggressivität imstande war. Einem solchen Hass ...

 

Doch hier war er nun – einen unbekannten Intervall überbordender psychischer und physischer Belastung später – und er schäumte!

 

Die verdammte Menschheit konnte ihm den Buckel runterrutschen! Sollte sie sich doch an seine Stelle begeben! Warum musste er als Einziger solche Torturen über sich ergehen lassen?! Es gab einen ganzen Haufen mieser Typen, die jeden Hieb, jeden Tritt redlich verdient hatten! Aber nein, mit solchen Seelen mochten sich die Noahs natürlich nicht umgeben. Sie spielten lieber mit den Guten, den Starken, den Überzeugten. Und versuchten sie zu brechen.

 

Er kicherte erneut: „Weißt du, allzu lange braucht es bei mir nicht mehr. Frage mich echt, wann die anderen mal ihren Arsch zu erheben und uns rauszuhauen gedenken ...“ Richtig. Wenn er sich hier schon an ihrer Stelle ein blaues Auge nach dem anderen einhandelte, konnten sie sich nicht wenigstens ein bisschen mit der Rettung beeilen? Waren sie alle auf ihren vier Buchstaben eingeschlafen?! Sie alle?! Yu, Linali, Komui, Aleister, Miranda ... Allen? Vor allem Allen! Schuldete vor allem Allen ihm nicht ein bisschen mehr Aufmerksamkeit? Schließlich war es hauptsächlich seine Schuld, dass er im Moment kaum noch geradeaus schauen konnte! Eigentlich wäre es seine Aufgabe gewesen, sich mit Sheryls und Fiddlers Abartigkeiten auseinander zu set...

 

Rabi grinste emotionslos. „Das ist nicht unbedingt das, was ein guter Exorzist denken sollte“, presste er durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor und fuhr sich glucksend durchs Haar, „oder besser gesagt, ein guter Freund ...“ Er schluckte schwer. Es war niemandem geholfen, wenn er seine Freunde an seine Stelle wünschte.

 

... Na schön, möglicherweise wäre ihm damit geholfen, doch er bezweifelte, dass ihn eine solche Entscheidung wirklich glücklich machen würde, wenn er erst einmal wieder klar zu Verstand gekommen war. Wenn er sich eines der Mädchen in diesem eisigen, rattenverseuchten Loch vorstellte ...

 

Ihm schauderte und es war nicht mehr nur wegen der Kälte. Ein leicht hysterisches Lachen entfuhr ihm, als er die grausame Realität erkannte: „Ich bin der Einzige, der diese Rolle ausfüllen kann, stimmtʼs ...?“ Er schüttelte desillusioniert den Kopf: „Scheiße ... Ich darf mich nicht so hängen lassen! Dieser Hass ist ... genau das, was ihnen Spaß bereitet, nicht wahr? Wenn ... wenn ich mich selbst von meinen Freunden abwende ... dann spiele ich diesen Missgeburten nur in die Hände ...“

 

Er blickte zögerlich auf, als fürchtete er, dass er sie mit seinem gewissenlosen Geschwafel erzürnt hatte und sie während seiner Tirade verschwunden war. Gott, wem außer ihr hätte er diese aufkeimenden Zweifel, diese gefühlten Ungerechtigkeiten und düsteren Gedanken überhaupt anvertrauen können?! Er schwor sich selbst an dieser Stelle, all seine unehrenhaften Fantasien eher mit sich ins Grab zu nehmen, als sie irgendjemand anderem, und wäre es Allen – lieber, verständnisvoller Allen – gewesen, jemals zu offenbaren.

 

Doch sie saß noch immer in der gleichen Ecke des Raums, in der sie die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte, mit ihren Händen im schwarzgekleideten Schoß gefaltet und ohne ihn auch nur mit einem Wort zu rügen. Er lächelte sie ermattet an, legte den Kopf zurück an die kühle Wand und seufzte.

 

„... Weißt du, ich bin mir noch nicht mal sicher, ob du schlichtweg nur ein gutes Zeichen dafür bist, dass Marschall Wein-Weib-und-Gesang noch lebt, du von deinen Himmelsscharen geschickt worden bist, um mich aufzumuntern, oder ich einfach nur verrückt geworden bin und mich mit einem Hirngespinst meines durchgedrehten Verstandes unterhalte ...“

 

Sie blieb stumm und es enttäuschte ihn ein wenig, obwohl er nichts anderes von ihr gewohnt war.

 

Plötzlich ertönten von außerhalb schwere, wuchtige Schritte und Rabi wischte sich stöhnend über die Augen: „Na wunderbar. Da sind sie wieder ... Auf zur nächsten Runde.“ Er sah sie erschöpft an: „Hey ... Mir ist eigentlich ganz gleich, was du bist, aber ... Sehen wir uns nachher wieder?“

 

Maria legte den Kopf schief und verschwand ohne ein Zeichen der Bestätigung, als sich die Tür des Verlieses mit einem Knall öffnete. Rabi schnaufte amüsiert und ließ sich widerstandslos in die Höhe zerren, ohne den Blick von ihrem Platz abzuwenden.

 

Während ihn die Noahs zurück zu Bookman und dem nächsten unbequemen Verhör schleiften, dachte er daran, wie dankbar er ihr war, ihn und seine unrühmlichen Gedanken in dieser kalten, feuchten Zelle mitten im Nirgendwo nicht alleinzulassen. Selbst, wenn es sich dabei nur um stillen Beistand handelte.


	9. Jenseits von Gut und Böse

Komui wanderte durch den finsteren Flur des Hauptquartiers. Wenig enthusiastisch grüßte er sporadisch vorbeikommende Kollegen, bemerkte ihr Salut manchmal sogar nicht einmal. Er war dafür viel zu tief in Gedanken versunken. Es war schwierig, für seine Umwelt den fröhlichen, optimistischen Oberaufseher zu spielen, während sich seine Gedärme mit jedem Atemzug um die eigene Achse drehten.

 

Er wusste, dass er sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren durfte, denn damit würde er all die Exorzisten, die sich auf ihn und seine moralische Unterstützung verließen, verraten und im Stich lassen. Er wusste, dass er seinen Posten nicht aufgeben durfte. Wer konnte schon sagen, welchen Überzeugungen sein Nachfolger nachgehen würde? Ob er wie er das Leben der Exorzisten zu schätzen wusste? Ob er Menschen in ihnen sehen würde?

 

Nein, natürlich konnte und würde er seinen Platz niemals freiwillig räumen. Schon allein Linali war er es schuldig, sie bis zum letzten Atemzug zu verteidigen. Doch manchmal fiel es ihm schwerer als normal, sich den Regeln des Schwarzen Ordens zu unterwerfen.

 

So wie jetzt. Denn ihnen hatte er nicht helfen können.

 

Er blieb vor einer großen Stahltür stehen, die sich surrend zur Seite hin öffnete, nachdem er seinen Ausweis auf einen kleinen Scanner neben dem Schloss gelegt hatte und er trat mit auf dem Rücken gefalteten Händen ein. In dem Raum dahinter befand sich nur eine Handvoll Wissenschaftler, die mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen aufsahen und – je nach Rang – eine Hand zur Schläfe führten oder ihm nur kurz zunickten. Auch er sagte kein Wort, wohlwissend, dass seine Stimme die Stille unangenehm durchschnitten und ihnen ein minutenlanges Rasseln in den durch Schlafmangel übersensibilisierten Ohren beschert hätte. Viele von ihnen mochte er zu gern für einen solchen Angriff auf die wohlverdiente Ruhe, wohingegen er einigen von ihnen doch mehr an den Hals wünschte als bloße Ohrenschmerzen. Es waren jene, die aus reinem Vergnügen, aus reinem, unverhohlenen Forschungsdrang zu so später Stunde noch arbeiteten.

 

Und sich gerade jetzt – an ihnen – das wissenschaftliche Interesse so sehr entlud, dass selbst auf lebenswichtigen Schlaf verzichtet wurde, um sie sezieren zu können, solange noch die Gelegenheit dazu bestand.

 

Er stakste an den übereifrigen Kollegen vorbei und betrat einen Aufzug, um das unterste Stockwerk auszuwählen und sich, während sich die Plattform quietschend und knackend in Bewegung setzte, am Geländer anzulehnen und brütend die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Schacht um ihn herum endete und die Sicht auf Hebraskas riesigen Raum unter der Erde freilegte. Ganz unten schimmerte ihr Körper und alarmiert durch das Geräusch der Apparatur sah sie zu ihm auf. Er nickte ihr zu und drückte einen Knopf, um den Lift auf der Etage anzuhalten, denn es erschien ihm unhöflich, einfach wortlos vorbei zu knattern, wenn man das Schlafzimmer einer Dame durchquerte. Sie wandte den Kopf nicht mehr ab, bis der Aufzug den Steg, der um ihre Ruhestätte herumführte, berührte und anhielt. Er rang sich zu einem angestrengten Lächeln durch: „Hallo, Heb. Tut mir leid, dich zu wecken.“

 

„Das ist in ... Ordnung. Ich habe noch ... nicht geschlafen.“

 

„Okay. Dann entschuldige ich mich im Voraus, sollte ich dich auf dem Rückweg wecken.“

 

Sie beobachtete, wie er zum Schaltpult ging und erneut einige Knöpfe drückte und fragte mitleidig: „Du ... gehst schon wieder zu ihnen? Ich muss dich warnen. Malc... Inspektor Luberie findet deine ... Anhänglichkeit zu ihnen ... bereits verdächtig. Ich habe ihm versichert, dass dich nichts anderes als wissenschaftliches Interesse leitet ... aber du kennst ihn. Er traut nicht einmal seinen besten ... Freunden. Möglicherweise ist Meister Zuu der Einzige, dem ... er eine gewisse Integrität zugestanden hat. Zuu und ... vielleicht ...“

 

Sie brach ab und senkte bedrückt das Haupt. Komui blieb kurz stehen und tat es ihr gleich. Beim Angriff auf die nordamerikanische Abteilung hatten sie viele Verbündete verloren. Aber wer hätte damit rechnen können, dass Allens zweites Ich nur wenige Tage danach noch mehr Opfer fordern würde? Oder so schien es zumindest.

 

Howard Links Tod war unerwartet gekommen, was erstaunlich war, beachtete man, dass sie alle dazu ausgebildet waren, jede Minute mit dem eigenen Ableben zu rechnen. Doch was die gesamte Belegschaft besonders schockiert hatte, war, dass Allen Walker als Mörder genannt worden war. Obwohl nicht offiziell bestätigt, begegnete man immer wieder Tuscheleien der Leute, die Allen nicht so nah standen wie seine engeren Kollegen.

 

Komui schüttelte den Kopf, entschied sich dazu, Hebraskas Warnung für den Augenblick zu ignorieren und führte seinen Weg nach unten fort.

 

Bald darauf berührte der Aufzug schließlich festen Boden. Komui trat hinaus und in den großen, menschenleeren Laborraum. Er wanderte vorbei an mannshohen Computern, piependen Maschinen und anderen leise surrenden kleineren Geräten auf einige große, mit grünlicher Kühlflüssigkeit gefüllte Röhren zu. „Wie weit ist der Orden schon unterwandert?“, fragte er sich stumm, „Wo müssen wir die Feinde suchen?“ Er blieb vor einer Röhre stehen und blickte auf.

 

_‚Nein. Die bessere Frage wäre wohl: Wo finden wir noch Freunde?‘_

 

Wer konnte nach all diesen unfassbaren Vorfällen noch sicher behaupten, zu wissen, wer auf der rechten Seite stand? Wer konnte es noch von sich selbst zu wissen behaupten?

 

Diese beiden waren sich sicher gewesen, das Richtige zu tun. Und was hatte es ihnen gebracht? Einen schmerzvollen Tod durch die Hände derer, die sie auf derselben Seite geglaubt hatten.

 

Stirnrunzelnd legte er eine Hand an das Glas und sah das Wesen hinter der Barriere einmal mehr leidgeprüft an.

 

Kiredoris grüne, trübe Augen starrten leblos zurück. Sie und ihr Freund waren durch die Hand der Marschälle gestorben, die sie guten Gewissens und mit Feuereifer im Kampf unterstützt hatten. Nachdem sie ihr ganzes Leben lang unter den härtesten militärischen Bedingungen dazu ausgebildet worden waren, sich gegen Monster zu behaupten, denen gewöhnlich kein normaler Mensch etwas entgegenzusetzen hatte. Nachdem sie ihre eigene Menschlichkeit weggeworfen hatten, um die völlig ungerechte Differenz auszugleichen.

 

Sie hatten alles getan, um der Menschheit zu dienen.

 

Und dies war ihre Belohnung ...? Zerstückelt in zwei Hälften, verunstaltet durch beide Seiten, Himmel wie Hölle? Beraubt jeder Chance, für die eigene Überzeugung zu kämpfen? Verdammt, nur weil ihre sterblichen Hüllen der Belastung durch abgrundtief böse Überwesen nicht standgehalten hatten? Einer Belastung, die scheinheilige Richter in Körper gepflanzt hatten, die dafür in keinster Weise ausgerichtet gewesen waren?

 

Wo war der Feind? Waren es Einzelpersonen? Oder war es gar das gesamte Konzept des Schwarzen Ordens, das angeklagt werden musste, ein Konzept, das selbst vor den grauenhaftesten Humanexperimenten nicht zurückschreckte, um das eigene kümmerliche Leben zu retten? Wie würden sich die Ordensmitarbeiter beim Jüngsten Gericht für all ihre Sünden rechtfertigen? Denn niemand wusste besser als sie, dass Gott existierte. Er als Wissenschaftler wusste, dass Gott existierte. Er hatte die Menschen nicht verlassen. Er hatte ihnen das Innocence zur Verteidigung geschickt. Der Orden war es, der es nicht richtig einzusetzen wusste. Stattdessen griff er auf ...

 

Auf solche Mittel zurück.

 

Komui strich über das schwitzende Glas und ein Wassertropfen lief die Linie von Kiredoris unteren Augenlid zum Kinn hinunter.

 

Beide Krähen hatten vehement behauptet, sich freiwillig für das Dritte-Exorzisten-Projekt zur Verfügung gestellt zu haben. Doch er konnte nicht anders, als sich selbst immer wieder zu fragen, wie frei man in einer derartigen Organisation überhaupt wirklich sein konnte. Dieses Mädchen, nicht älter als seine kleine Schwester, ohne Familie, ohne Perspektive, ohne Zukunft, ohne echte Chance außerhalb des Ordens ...

 

Wie frei waren ihre Entscheidungen gewesen?

 

Und nicht einmal jetzt, nach ihrem Tod, wurde ihr erlaubt, in Frieden zu ruhen. Denn die Alma-Karma-Zellen, die Millennium-Graf-Bestandteile in ihrem malträtierten Körper ließen sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

 

Er sah zu seiner Linken auf ein gleichmäßig blinkendes Panel. Es steckte noch immer Leben in diesem zerfetzen, mutierten Leib und sie, die Wissenschaftler des Ordens, hielten dieses winzige Lebenslicht aufrecht, bis sie entschieden hatten, ob ihnen ihre Forschungsobjekte noch etwas nützen konnten. Erst, wenn wirklich alle Möglichkeiten ausgereizt waren, würden Kiredori und Goshi endgültig verbrannt werden. Keiner der schlauen Köpfe hier konnte sagen, ob und wann dieser Zeitpunkt kommen würde. Und keiner von ihnen konnte versichern, dass sie garantiert nichts mehr spürten.

 

Wie weit durfte die Menschheit zum Zweck des Überlebens gehen?

 

Und wie lange würde sie im Feuer der Hölle um die Gnade winseln müssen, die sie diesen Kindern nie gewährt hatte?


	10. Trostpflaster

Sein schwerer Atem war das einzige Geräusch, welches ihn auf der Flucht durch die engen, düsteren Seitenstraßen Londons begleitete. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass er seiner Heimat einen Besuch abgestattet hatte und im Moment kam ihm das Wissen um die vielen Schleichwege, Abkürzungen und Verstecke gerade recht. Denn er hatte ihn einmal mehr aufgespürt und verfolgte ihn nun wie ein Raubtier seine Beute.

 

Allen hielt den Atem an und lugte um eine Ecke zur dicht bevölkerten Hauptstraße hinüber. Er musste sich nicht lange gedulden, ehe er zwischen den ganzen unbekannten Leuten den großen, ruhig voranschreitenden Gottesmann zu Gesicht bekam, der sich nun die Brille von der Nase zog, sie mit einem flink aus der Tasche gezogenen Tuch putzte und sie dann wieder aufsetzte, um nach einem gemäßigten Rundumblick weiterzuziehen.

 

Erst nach mehreren Minuten wagte es der Exorzist, sich zu entspannen und erleichtert zu seufzen. Bei dieser geringen Entfernung würde es zwar nicht lange dauern, bis Apokryphos seine Fährte wieder aufgenommen hatte, doch fürs erste schien die Gefahr gebannt zu sein. „Timcampy“, rief er laut genug, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines treuen Begleiters zu erregen, aber leise genug, um nicht von unerwünschten Ohren vernommen zu werden, und der Golem senkte sich von seiner observierenden Höhe über den Dächern zu ihm hinunter. Allen legte einen Finger an die Lippen und raunte ihm lächelnd zu: „Wohin ist er gegangen?“ Timcampy sperrte sein Maul auf und eine kleine Projektion zeigte den Kardinal. Allen nickte zufrieden und wies hinter sich: „Dann lass uns schnell in die entgegengesetzte Richtung verschwinden, solange er auf der falschen Spur ist.“

 

Er wandte sich um und lief weiter in den etwas dunkleren Teilen der Gassen. Dabei hockte sich der Golem auf seine Schulter und ließ sich von ihm mittragen, anstatt ihm hinterher zu fliegen. Allen war jedoch so in Gedanken versunken, dass er das Bemühen um Aufmerksamkeit erst bemerkte, als ihm das Wesen etwas unsanft ins Ohr biss. Er quiekte kurz laut auf und rieb sich entsetzt die Stelle, während sein Kopf herum schoss und er ihn vorwurfsvoll anstarrte: „JAUTSCH!!! Tim, was um alles in der Welt soll denn das?! Du weißt doch, dass wir im Moment vorsichtig sein müssen!“ Doch die gelbe Kugel schien ihn nur erwartungsvoll zu mustern.

 

Allen blickte eine Weile stumm zurück und ging dann weiter, sein Mund in einem leichten Schmollen verzogen: „Ich weiß schon. Sie haben sich wieder gemeldet, nicht wahr? Ist doch albern, inzwischen müssten sie doch nun wirklich kapiert haben, dass ich ihnen nicht antworte.“ Er stöhnte leidend und winkte mit der Hand: „Naja, jetzt ist kein so guter Zeitpunkt, aber was sollʼs. Lass hören, was sie zu sagen haben. Aber pass auf, dass es kein Trick ist, uns zu orten!“ Timcampy nickte kurz und öffnete sein Maul.

 

_„... Hallo, Allen. Ich wollte nur mal wissen, wie es dir geht. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie lang es schon her ist, seit du weggegangen bist, aber es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Keine Angst, ich habe schon kapiert, dass du nicht antworten kannst-“_

 

Allen zuckte ertappt zusammen. Er gestattete es sich nie, zu lange darüber nachzudenken, aber obwohl er sich einzureden versuchte, dass ihm die ständigen Meldungen seiner Freunde aus dem Orden lästig waren, wäre er am Boden zerstört gewesen, wären sie auf einmal ausgeblieben. Er wäre überglücklich gewesen, hätte er die Flucht vor Apokryphos nicht alleine bewältigen müssen. Doch eins hatte ihn Cross Marians unerwarteter Tod gelehrt: Das Innocence war brandgefährlich. Zu gefährlich für die rangniederen Exorzisten, vielleicht sogar für die Marschälle selbst. Vor allem Linali konnte er dieser Gefahr einfach nicht aussetzen. Ihr Bruder hätte ihn umgebracht, wenn Apokryphos noch etwas von ihm übriggelassen hätte. Aber ihre Stimme beruhigte ihn immens. Er vermisste sie von ganzem Herzen.

 

_„- aber ich vermisse dich. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun, um dir zu helfen, also gib nicht auf. Ich weiß, das habe ich dir schon oft gesagt, aber ... Ich will einfach nicht, dass du es vergisst. Auf das wir uns bald wiedersehen.“_

 

Er wünschte, er hätte ihr sagen können, dass sie Worte wie diese gar nicht oft genug wiederholen konnte.

 

Aleister war als nächster an der Reihe.

 

_„Guten Morgen, Allen! Geht es dir gut? Ich hoffe es. Ich habe inzwischen verstanden, dass du mir nicht antworten wirst. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich trotzdem weiter belästige. Ich will einfach nur, dass zu weißt, dass die Zentralverwaltung schwatzen kann, was sie will, wir werden immer auf deiner Seite stehen, egal was kommt! Wegen der Arbeit mach dir keine Sorgen, wir schaffen das schon irgendwie. Konzentrier du dich nur auf deine Ziele!“_

 

Allen hoffte auch so viel. Er hoffte, dass sich Apokryphos mal für länger als ein paar wenige Tage abschütteln ließ. Er hoffte, dass die Noahs während seiner Abwesenheit nicht aus Langeweile mehr Menschenleben auslöschten als nötig. Er hoffte, dass keiner der Exorzisten ernsthaft verletzt wurde, weil er ihm nicht beistehen konnte. Er hoffte, dass er seine Freunde besser früher als später wiedersehen konnte. Er hoffte, dass ihre kleinen unscheinbaren und doch so ersehnten Anrufe niemals ausblieben.

 

_„Wir kennen dich. Du würdest uns nicht verraten. Wir sind auf deiner Seite, also ... Beweis es all diesen hochnäsigen Zweiflern! Ähm ... Los, Allen, los, Allen, los, Al-!“_

 

Allen hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue, als die etwas unsicher geäußerte Anfeuerungsparole von einer verärgerten Kinderstimme unterbrochen wurde.

 

_„Nein nein, Mr. Crowley! Sie sind viel zu leise! Da muss mehr Begeisterung drinstecken! Etwa so: LOS ALLEN LOS ALLEN LOS ALLEN LOOOOOOOS!!!“_

 

Der verfluchte Exorzist riss Timcampy entsetzt an sich und dämpfte das laute Kampfgeschrei zähneknirschend mit dem Mantel. Timothys Organ war manchmal entschieden zu laut für sein eigenes Wohl. Oder für das Wohl anderer. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte er sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, als der Junge anschließend das Wort ergriff, um dem sich schüchtern entschuldigenden Erwachsenen zu zeigen, wie es richtig ging, sich bildlich vorstellend, wie er Aleister zungenschnalzend zur Seite stieß und sich breitbeinig mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen hinstellte.

 

_„Yo, Allen! Mir ist total wurscht, ob du dich meldest oder nicht, aber ich sag dir eins: Wenn du dich von diesen Spinnern da oben erwischen lässt, sind wir geschiedene Leute, klar?! Ich brauch keinen großen Bruder, der sich von solchen Büroheinis vorführen lässt! Deshalb will ich auch gar nicht um den heißen Brei rumreden! Du machst deine Sache, wir machen unsere und am Ende tanzen wir auf all den miesen Schurken RUMBA, kapiert?! Und jetzt will ich ein bisschen Schmackes hören, Mr. Crowley! LOS ALLEN LOS ALLEN LOS ALLEN LOOOOOOOOS!!!“_

 

_„Äh ... LoS AlLEn LOs AllEN LOS ALLeN LOOOOOOOooooUAAAAH!!! Timothy! Da kommt der Oberinspekt-“_

 

Allen prustete los, als die Meldung damit abbrach und hoffte inständig, dass sie bei dem offensichtlich nicht gern gesehenen Anruf erwischt worden waren, schon gar nicht vom Oberinspektor. Es war kein Kavaliersdelikt, einen Ketzer zu unterstützen, selbst wenn es nur moralisch erfolgte. Aber er war nicht selbstlos genug, um auf diese Unterstützung zu verzichten. All ihre Zuwendungen, Aufmunterungen und belanglosen Floskeln ließen ihn erstarken, machten die Einsamkeit ein bisschen erträglicher. Auch Noise, Miranda, Emilia, selbst Komui hatten ihm heimliche Nachrichten hinterlassen und alle enthielten das, was Linali und Aleister vorweggenommen hatten: Gute Wünsche und Hoffnung auf baldiges Wiedersehen. Er nahm sich fest vor, ihnen ihre Freundlichkeit irgendwann, irgendwie zu vergelten.

 

Doch dies war nicht der letzte Anruf. In seiner derzeitigen verzweifelten Lage freute er sich über jeden Beistand, ob materiell oder geistig, aber niemals hatte er damit gerechnet, ihn von der Abteilungsleiterin der nordamerikanischen Zweigstelle zu erhalten. Und doch war es Renee Epsteins Stimme, die in diesem Moment aus Timcampys weit aufgesperrten Rachen drang.

 

_„Allen Walker ... ich weiß um ehrlich zu sein nicht, wie ich anfangen soll. Ich versuche, mich so kurz zu fassen wie möglich, denn es ist ein großes Risiko für mich, dich zu kontaktieren. Wir wissen zwar alle, dass dir die anderen regelmäßig Nachrichten schicken und keine Sorge, niemand hier wird das unterbinden, solange es nicht als absolut notwendig erachtet wird. Es ist nicht so, dass jeder Hinz und Kunz mit jedem Detail unserer Schlachtpläne betraut wird. Bei einem Mitglied der Ordensleitung ist das allerdings was anderes. Sollte rauskommen, dass ich versucht habe, mit dir zu reden, ist mein Leben keinen Pfifferling mehr wert. Sie werden keine Fragen stellen, egal ob ich dir nun tatsächlich streng geheime Informationen habe zukommen lassen – was ich übrigens nicht beabsichtige – oder nicht.“_

 

Allen runzelte die Stirn. Sie war nicht die Letzte, von der er sich Hilfe versprochen hätte, doch sicher auch nicht eine der ersten. Er konnte auch nicht behaupten, sie sonderlich zu mögen, selbst wenn sich seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber immer noch stark von denen unterschieden, die er für einige andere hohe Angehörige der Kirche empfand. Als sie eine Minute lang nichts sagte und dann mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen erneut begann, hörte er trotzdem aufmerksam zu.

 

_„Ich weiß nicht, was und wie viel dir die anderen schon erzählt haben, aber wir kommen hier ganz gut zurecht. Naja, zumindest so, wie das unter den gegebenen Umständen zu erwarten war. Der Verlust von mehreren derart fähigen Exorzisten hat uns hart getroffen, das stimmt schon. Aber alle anderen legen sich dafür mächtig ins Zeug. Einige ihrer Fähigkeiten sind inzwischen regelrecht aufgeblüht, jetzt da sie sich nicht mehr ausschließlich auf ihre stärkeren Kameraden verlass... Aber was rede ich. Es wird kaum einen Unterschied für dich machen.“_

 

Sie wusste gar nicht, was für einen Unterschied es für ihn machte. Es war eine Sache, Zusicherung über den eigenen Einsatz von seinen Freunden zu bekommen, aber Lob von einer ihrer Vorgesetzten zu hören, erfüllte ihn mit wohltuendem Stolz und er ertappte sich dabei, zu wünschen, sie möge weitersprechen.

 

_„Ich darf dir gratulieren. Ich glaube, die Spitze war schon lange nicht mehr wegen irgendetwas so erzürnt wie über das Verschwinden Yu Kandas und Alma Karmas. Sie wurden übrigens noch nicht gefunden und wie ich dich kenne, werden sie das wohl auch nie. Du hast uns allen ein ziemliches Schnippchen geschlagen, das muss ich gestehen. Gerade Alma hätte uns im Kampf mit Sicherheit ein ganzes Stück weitergeholfen.“_

 

Wenn sie das tatsächlich glaubte – und angesichts ihrer wissenschaftlichen Laufbahn wagte er es kaum zu bezweifeln – so tat sie ihm leid. Alles, was ihnen der Einsatz von noch mehr Akumazellen und Dritten Exorzisten eingebracht hätte, wären verlorene Seelen gewesen. Ihre, Malcolms, die der Chans ... Und vor allem Howards, der sich schon sichtlich mehr als genug Vorwürfe wegen seiner entführten Freunde machte. Allens Herz wurde schwer. Er machte sich derzeit die größten Sorgen um den Inspektor. War es ein unentschuldbares Verbrechen, ihn entkommen gelassen zu haben? Malcolm würde seinen geschätzten Adjutanten doch wohl nicht schutzlos der Willkür eines Prozesses ausliefern, ohne die Umstände genauestens zu überprüfen, richtig?

 

_„Aber ich will dir keine Vorhalte machen. Es gibt sogar Augenblicke, in denen ich deine Entscheidung begrüße. Wenn ich nicht unbedingt an das verschwendete Potenzial denke.“_

 

An diesem Punkt wollte er Timcampy beinahe befehlen, die Nachricht abzubrechen, wenn sie nicht sehr schnell weitergeredet hätte.

 

_„Du hast sie gesehen, Walker. Vielleicht wart ihr nicht die besten Freunde, was aber auch niemand erwartet hat. Aber du hast ihre Macht gesehen. Niemand, der sie gesehen hat, kann behaupten, das Experiment sei gescheitert ... Aber ich schätze, für solche Diskussionen bist du wohl der falsche Gesprächspartner.“_

 

Er nickte nur entschlossen.

 

_„Sie waren eifersüchtig auf euch, weißt du? Auf eure Kräfte. Darauf, dass ihr auserwählt wart. Sie hätten alles gegeben, um an eurer Stelle zu sein ... Haben alles gegeben. Deswegen waren sie recht schlecht auf diejenigen zu sprechen, die sich über ihre Rolle als Exorzisten beklagt haben.“_

 

Die Erziehung war schuld. Er war sich sicher, dass ihnen nur die Erziehung in den Reihen von „Krähe“ derart radikale Ideale hatte auferlegen können. Yu hatte es ihm einmal gesagt und der Schrecken der Eröffnung war groß gewesen. Krähen wurden von klein auf darauf trainiert, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste gegen Akumas anzutreten. Es handelte sich um normale Menschen, ganz ohne wirklich effektive Ausrüstung, nur mit dem eigenen stählernen Willen bewaffnet, die Welt von so vielen Monstern wie möglich zu befreien. Sie kannten keine andere Einstellung als diese, weil sie keine kennengelernt hatten. Häuslicher Frieden, Liebe, eine Familie oder einfach nur Angst vor dem Tod war ihnen erheblich fremd oder erschien im Angesicht des Heiligen Krieges wie verabscheuungswürdiger Egoismus.

 

_„Du willst es wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, aber sie haben sich mit Freuden für das Projekt zur Verfügung gestellt. Die Aussicht, mehr für das Überleben der Menschheit tun zu können als die Gegner nur aufzuhalten, hat sie augenblicklich eingenommen.“_

 

Bei ihrem Hass auf Akumas war das auch nicht wirklich verwunderlich.

 

_„Ich weiß, was du denkst. Bei ihrem – und nicht nur ihrem – Hass auf diese Monster ist das kaum verwunderlich. Aber kann man es ihnen wirklich vorwerfen? Viele von Krähes Mitgliedern sind nicht anders als Finder. Sie haben Menschen, die ihnen wichtig waren, an die Zerstörungswut der Akumas verloren. Dass sie meist viel zu jung waren, um sich an diese Menschen zu erinnern, macht ihren Anspruch auf Rache nicht weniger geltend, oder?“_

 

Sie wussten nicht einmal halb so viel über Akumas wie er. Sie konnten ihr Leid nicht sehen, ihre verzweifelten Hilfeschreie nicht hören. Dank Howard wusste er, dass die Dritten nicht immer so grausam waren, wie er angenommen hatte, aber es entschuldigte nicht die absolut erbarmungslose Mordgier, mit der sie gegen die Feinde vorgingen und wehrlose Seelen, die selbst völlig unschuldig an ihrem grausamen Schicksal als Marionetten des Grafs waren, in die ewige Verdammnis stürzten.

 

Renee schwieg eine Weile, als ob sie nicht wusste, wie sie die nächsten Sätze formulieren sollte und erst ihre Gedanken ordnen musste.

 

_„Puh ... Ich habe versprochen, mich kurz zu fassen und komme trotzdem nicht zum Punkt. Es ist einfach, Befehle zu erteilen, aber nicht ganz so sehr, um einen Gefallen zu bitten. Man hat sie als Akumas deklariert, weißt du? Sie sind bei Sichtkontakt zu eliminieren. Als wenn sie all ihre Menschlichkeit verloren hätten. Aber dem ist nicht so! Ich weiß, dass es nicht so ist, ich habe sie erschaffen! Sie mögen zwar eine ernstzunehmende Gefahr für uns darstellen, aber es ist ausgeschlossen, dass sie sich freiwillig dem Millennium-Grafen unterwerfen. Sie hatten keine andere Wahl.“_

 

Und wie hatte es so weit kommen können?

 

_„Es ist womöglich zu viel von dir verlangt. Vielleicht ist es auch völlig unverantwortlich.“_

 

Allen gefiel nicht, in welche Richtung ihre Ausführungen wiesen.

 

_„Walker ... Solltest du ihnen auf deiner Reise begegnen ... Solltest du tatsächlich gegen sie antreten müssen ... Und solltest du die Möglichkeit dazu haben ... Rette sie.“_

 

Das hatte er befürchtet. Es war nicht so, dass er es sich nicht sowieso fest vorgenommen hatte, doch das Interesse der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung an den Dritten löste in ihm nicht unbedingt den unwiderstehlichen Wunsch aus, ihnen dorthin zurück zu verhelfen. Denn was konnte sie außer weiterführenden Experimenten und unsagbarem Leid schon erwarten? Eine unbeschreibliche Wut stieg in ihm auf, als ihm einmal mehr die Kaltblütigkeit bewusst wurde, mit der der Orden untergeordnete Mitglieder behandelte, und Renees nächste Worte überraschten ihn deshalb umso mehr.

 

_„Es ist mir egal, völlig egal, wie du es anstellst. Befrei sie von den Akumazellen, reiß ihnen von mir aus die Arme aus. Nur halte den weiteren Verfall auf. Alles, was ich wollte, war, ihnen die Möglichkeit zu geben, für ihre Überzeugungen zu kämpfen. Aber die Existenz, die sie nun führen ... Sie sind so weit von ihrem Weg herunter gezerrt worden, dass es mich schmerzt, daran zu denken. Ich kann mir nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen, wie sehr sie leiden. Aber sie haben sicher nicht den Tod verdient. Und das Letzte, was sie verdienen, ist weiter als willenlose Schachfiguren herzuhalten. Wenn du sie retten kannst, sag ihnen, dass sie nie wieder hierher zurückkommen dürfen. Hier erwartet sie nichts. Lass es niemanden wissen, wenn du sie befreien konntest. Wenn du es über dich bringen kannst, und wenn du sie dazu überreden kannst, nimm sie mit dir. Vertrau mir, auch ohne Almas Kräfte werden sie dir eine wertvolle Hilfe sein.“_

 

Sie wollte gar nicht ihre Versuchskaninchen zurück? Sprach sie etwa in eigener Angelegenheit, losgelöst von ihrer Forschung? War es möglich, dass sie tatsächlich so etwas wie Zuneigung für die Dritten empfand?

 

_„Und Walker ... Wenn ich in irgendeiner Weise Einfluss auf dein zukünftiges Vorgehen ausüben könnte, würde ich auch dir den gutgemeinten Rat erteilen, nie wieder zum Orden zurückzukehren ... Nicht, solange er so besteht, wie er jetzt ist.“_

 

Hiermit schloss der Monolog und Allens Stirn legte sich in tiefe, irritierte Falten. So wie der Orden jetzt war? Was meinte sie mit dieser Andeutung? Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er meinen können, dass sie etwas über Apokryphos wusste. Dass sie wusste, dass es innerhalb der eigenen Reihen eine immense Bedrohung gab, die es auf ihn und ihre Schützlinge abgesehen hatte.

 

Er zuckte zusammen, als sich Crown Clown regte. Timcampy umschwirrte ihn aufgeregt und er schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf. Offenbar wollte ihm der Kardinal keine weitere Zeit zum Nachdenken zugestehen. Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn zu grübeln. Was immer kommen sollte, er wusste, dass er alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun würde, um die Dritten von dem Einfluss des Grafen zu befreien. Ob mit oder ohne Renees Zustimmung war gleichgültig.

 

Und doch verspürte er eine gewisse Freude darüber. Denn egal, wie abgebrüht man war: Zu wissen, dass es jemanden gab, dem das eigene Wohlergehen am Herzen lag, war in jeder noch so prekären Situation ein immenser Trost.

 

Madarao, Tevak und Tokusa würden sich doch bestimmt eines Gefühls nicht entziehen können, welches ihm selbst so enorm wichtig war? Nicht, wenn noch ein winziges Fünkchen Empfindung in ihnen steckte.


End file.
